Espacio Detective Cona
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Abro este espacio para aquellos que quieran leer historia de este gran anime (one-shots, drabbles, etc). Las parejas serán ShinRan HeiKazu. Tal vez aparezca Haibara jodiendo todo xD. Sin mas que agregar espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos Reviews. Bye bye. Episodio 36: El mejor de los regalos
1. Chapter 1

Enojado:

En Japón y más específicamente la calle de Beika se iluminaba con los radiantes rayos de la tan enorme estrella amarilla que salía como cada mañana, y un joven detective era cegado por estos rayos amarillentos despertándolo de su placentero sueño, o bueno si se le puede llamar "sueño" al desvelo que tuvo la noche que poco segundos antes había acabado.

Si Kudo Shinichi no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, la razón era de suma importancia, y no, no se trataba de un caso de un asesinato a algún famoso, ni un código súper complicado, ni siquiera los últimos casos del FBI, que últimamente estaba recibiendo, le quitaban el sueño como la escena que había visto el día anterior: Ran, abrazada a un desconocido, que por cómo se vestía era un compañero de karate de la morocha. Si, ella le quitaba el sueño, su amiga de la infancia, la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado desde la primera sonrisa que le regaló con tanta amabilidad. Sacado, muy secundariamente, que estaba con una gripe que lo estaba matando.

¿La causa de su gripe? Pues, esperar a la susodicha abraza desconocidos (como él la había llamado las últimas horas) que salga de su "entrenamiento" – _"si a ESO se le puede llamar entrenamiento"-_ debajo del agua sin un paraguas, porque lo tenía Ran.

¿La causa de su enojo? Pues ya la conté, ahora tenía que investigar todo de ese hombre, desde su nombre, hasta sus medidas para encontrar una caja donde poder meter su cuerpo completamente inerte y que haga un acogedor viaje a Alaska (no sin antes hacer el asesinato perfecto). Pero la investigación no fue necesaria, ya que al encontrarse con Ran, caminaron como siempre junto a casa y él escuchaba mudo y muy molesto como la oji-violeta, repetía por cada palabra "Taro, esto, Taro, aquello", _-¿Quién se creía ese "Taro"?-_ pensaba Kudo, si intentaba algo con Ran el plan que he comentado antes lo iba a cumplir aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida-.

\- " _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorables con todo el mundo?" -_ repitió en voz alta por enésima vez-

\- " _¿Quién es muy adorable con todos Shinichi?"_

Esa vocecita le había dado un vuelco al corazón, y cuando volteo vio a la causa de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche: Ran. Llevaba una bolsa con ingredientes y otra con medicamentos. Por lo que pudo deducir había venido a cuidarlo. Gesto que hizo que sonriera abiertamente, le había ganado a "Taro" en algo.

\- " _¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tanta felicidad?"_ –preguntó con desconcierto-

\- " _Na..nada"_ –su sonrojo en ese momento era tan notorio que se mezclaba con la fiebre que tenia- _"¿ qu..qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?_ –dijo para desviar la conversación-

\- " _Pues, no fuiste al colegio y me preocupé, vine a cuidarte" –_ contestando esto último mientras tocaba su frente, provocando un sonrojo mayor al oji-azul- " _veo que estas con fiebre, voy a hacerte algo de come. ¡Ahh! Y entré por la puerta, ¿o te olvidas que vos me diste una llave de su departamento?_ –sí, eso ahora que lo pensaba había sido una pésima idea-

La sopa ya estaba lista y ambos habían terminado de comer muy silenciosamente, un silencio un poco incómodo, por lo menos por parte de Shinichi.

\- _"¿Ahora me dirás?" -_ preguntó Ran cortando el silencio-

\- _"¿Decirte qué?"_ –sabía por donde iba, pero desviar la conversación le iba a dar la posibilidad de buscar una respuesta-

\- _"Pues cuando llegué estabas hablando solo, y dijiste una frase extraña, era como que estabas hablando de alguien._ _¿Se puede saber de quién?"_

Ran era muy clara con sus preguntas, sin mencionar que era muy perspicaz, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Aunque luego de un nuevo silencio Shinichi se armó de valor y se sentó al lado de Ran (la cual estaba al filo de su cama), y la miró fijamente a los ojos (esos ojos que le robaban el corazón todo el tiempo) serio, mucho más serio de lo que Ran hubiera esperado.

\- _"Estaba hablando de vos"_ –soltó por fin sorprendiendo a su amiga-

\- _"¿De mi, por qué?"_

\- _"Taro es bueno en deporte"_ –susurró, tratando de imitar la voz de Ran, mientras desviaba su molesta expresión-

\- " _¿Cómo?"_ –ahora sí que la violeta con entendía nada-

\- " _Si, también es bueno en matemática, Taro me va a ayudar con este examen y admiro mucho su patada, Taro me dijo que entrenó mucho en la casa de sus padres aparte…"_ –pero fue interrumpido por las manos de Ran que le taparon la boca-

\- _"Shinichi, no me digas que…"_

\- _"Claro que estoy celoso idiota"_ –gritó ya harto de lo inocente y tonta que podía llegar a ser su amiga, mientras corría las manos de ella- _"¿Cómo no estarlo si la chica que amo me habla de otro hombre tan a la ligera y por si fuera poco lo abraza? Te lo juro he pensado las mil y un forma de matarlo Ran y vos serás la culpable de tal cruel acción"_ –suspiró sonoramente- _"no he dormido por eso Ran, cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa repugnante imagen aparecía en mi cabeza-_

El detective volteó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, aunque ¿de qué servía ahora? Y aunque esperaba una carcajada por parte de su amiga, sintió como era estrujado por la susodicha en un abrazo tan hermoso que no tardó en corresponder, y en el momento que volteo para sostenerla en sus brazos, Ran se acercó a su oído y le susurró esas mágicas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado en sus sueños:

\- " _Yo también te amo y lo he hecho siempre. Taro es solo un amigo, y es muy pesado si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ahora espero que esta confesión te permita dormir un poco insoportable y celoso detective. Yo me voy a lavar los platos"_ –y en el instante que se levantó sintió que la jalaban nuevamente a su posición inicial, para luego sentir lo cálidos labios de su amigo y que la acomodaba en su pecho en un nuevo abrazo-

\- _"Vos te quedas a dormir con migo, y dile a ese Taro que no moleste a novias ajenas ¿entendiste?"_ –ella asintió sobre el pecho de su ahora novio sorprendida-

Así fue como la tarde se hacía noche cobijando a la nueva parejita.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Solo por hoy

Se estaba conteniendo más de lo que un simple chico, cuyo hogar es en la casa de su amada podía. Conan Edogawua o mejor dijo Shinichi Kudo, ya no soportaba tener que compartir todo con su mejor amiga sin poder ir mas allá de una simple y conformista amistad, o ahora, una relación hermano menor-hermana mayor, lo cual es mucho peor, es decir, no podía actuar de forma romántica con ella, ERA UNA CHICO DE 7 AÑOS, incluso la arriesgaría a ella a que vaya a prisión por abuso de menor o algo por el estilo y eso era algo que no permitiría nunca. Ran sufría y era por SU culpa, por ser un maniaco del misterio y un defensor de la justicia que lo llevaron a semejante estado, (ya se sabe el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"… perfecta para él), por lo tanto el sufriría igual o más que ella. Y por ende regla numero uno: "no tocar a Ran a menos que ella lo haga". Si era absurdo pero.. no era su cuerpo y realmente lo estaba padeciendo.

Pero ese día no se pudo contener más…

\- "Conan-kun" –llamó la peli-largo-

\- "¿Si Ran-neechan?" –respondió con su infantil voz (la que usaba con Ran claramente)

\- "¿Podrías traerme la billetera que está en mi mesa de luz? Necesito hacer unas compras y no quiero que se me pase el arroz que le falta muy poquito" –y sonrió al ver como el pequeño partía por el recado, comenzando a balbucear en un tono no muy alto pero bastante audible- "Shinichi… si tan solo compartieras mas con Conan-kun, es tan adorable y gentil, sin contar su inhumana inteligencia y poder de observación" –y rio para sí, sonrojándose luego de pensar una última frase- "Se parece tanto a vos, tanto física como emocionalmente que incluso podría decir que es hijo tuyo, y con mucha suerte, también hijo mío"

Afuera de la cocina una pequeño niño brillaba en la tenue luz por sus sonrojadas mejillas, claramente en ningún momento se fue, ya que al empezar a escuchar a Ran se quedó curioseando qué diría, ganándose de las mejores frases que escuchó en su vida. Si.. Esta vez la frase del "bendito gato" no había dado resultado

\- "Idiota, mis hijos van a ser también los tuyos" –y sonriendo para sí, se quitó los lentes y una vez con la billetera en la mano- "Ran, tu billetera"

\- "Gracias, Conan-kun" –y en él me momento que se agachó y tomó el objeto sintió los labios del pequeño sobre su mejilla-

\- "Te quiero" –la violeta miró asombrada para luego regalarle esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco-.

\- "Y yo a vos Conan-kun" –y se perdió por el pasillo hasta escucharse la puerta… Ran ya se había ido-

En la solitaria casa se escuchó una alegre carcajada infantil. Si… solo por hoy había roto la regla numero 1.


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad al tío: 

Ambos sabían que era el peor detective que una persona podría encontrar. Pero lo que él no sabía era que esa reputación fue cambiando gracias al chico que más odiaba en el mundo: Kudo Shinichi. Que hasta hace unos meses vivía a su cuidado bajo el nombre de Edogawa Conan y ahora resulta que ese mocoso, era el "payaso amigo de Ran".

Todo fue descubierto hace solo tres meses, cuando la organización fue detenida por Shinichi y todos sus aliados. Pero, para poder detenerlos tuvo que hacer algo que nunca creyó que iba a hacer: revelar su propia identidad. Casi todo fue un éxito y él volvió a ser normal (por el antídoto definitivo que Haibara había creado un mes después de ese hecho). Pero el casi se remonta a dos importantes fallos: primero, el enojo de Ran… pero bueno eso ya se lo venia venir y actualmente se ganó su perdón luego de mucho esfuerzo. Y lo segundo, que el famoso detective Mouri Kogoro nunca se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Conan, detalle que hasta ese día era una constante, y eso que Ran y Kudo hicieron todo lo posible para que se enterara, pero no hubo forma, pasando así los meses. Confirmando la afirmación del principio: era un pésimo detective.

Ahora Shinichi está detrás de la puerta, esperando a Ran que estaba contándole todo a su padre. Algo que lo estaba matando porque él quería contarle todo a su tío pero Ran se lo impidió excusándose con: _"Yo sé como tratarlo, al fin de cuenta él es mi padre"_. Pero él también aprendió a tratarlo, estuvieron bajo el mismo techo casi dos años.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y pudo divisar la silueta de su novia que le decía que pasara que su padre lo esperaba.

Entró a su estudio de detective y lo vio sentado fumando un cigarro. Alzó la mirada y cuando los azules del joven y los marrones del adulto se encontraron, Kogoro le indicó que se sentara.

\- _"Ahora quiero que me digas todo, antes de que te dé el escarmiento que mereces"_

\- _"Señor… le juro que lo de bañarme con Ran nunca fue idea mía…."_ –dijo temeroso-

\- _"Eso no me importa, era lógico, Ran creyó tus mentiras y te trató como el niño que se presentó ante ella_. _Aparte, ahora que están comprometidos (aunque muy rápido a mi parecer) ya pervertiste a mi hija"_ –y al ver que Kudo iba a reclamar, concluyó- " _Últimamente vuelve con su ropa mal puesta y con extrañas marcas en su cuello, y casualmente son los días que te va a visitar, así que no trates de negarlo. Igual ella ya confesó todo"._

Shinichi estaba asombrado (era la primera vez que lo dejaban sin argumentos) y muy sonrojado, nunca creyó que su tío se iba a dar cuenta de esos detalles. Claramente se habían confundido, era mejor detective de lo que parecía.

\- _"Pero lo que si no puedo perdonar, por ende te daré tu merecido, es que Ran lloró por tu culpa. Ya sea por su "ausencia" como por tu vuelta llena de mentiras"_ -Kudo ante estas últimas palabras de su tío optó una seria postura, todo era cierto e iba aceptar toda la culpa recibiendo el castigo de su tío sin objeción-" _Así que empieza a hablar, la noche es joven y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"_

Si… e iba a ser una larga noche para ambos.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Mentiras:

La ciudad estaba cubierta con el manto blanco de la nieve y el cielo estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Y al lado de la mansión Kudo, la casa del profesor Agasa estaba iluminada por la cálida chimenea, la cual divisaba a un chico de unos siete años sentado frente a tal chimenea hablando por teléfono con su corbatín modificador de voz. Pero esta vez era distinto a las veces anteriores, y aunque Conan quería mantener la calma para que Haibara y Agasa no sospecharan, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que era una tensa conversación, aparte que los gritos que Ran pegaba se escuchaban nítidamente.

\- " _Sabes que no puedo Ran, estoy muy complicado con varios casos"_ –repetía por enésima vez tratando de mantener la compostura-.

Y con "compostura" me refiero a las ganas de llorar que sentía en esos momentos al escuchar las sollozantes súplicas de su amada por verlo.

\- _"Ya sé…"_ –dijo por fin derrotada- " _sólo esperaba verte ya que cumplíamos 6 meses de novios. Pero veo que no es posible…"_

Su voz se notaba apagada, y eso a Shinichi le dolía y mucho… pero aun así debía seguir como hasta ahora… Mintiendo… así la salvaría de todo mal.

\- _"Sabes que volveré… sólo espérame"_ –dijo por fin para calmarla-.

\- _"Lo sé, pero es tan duro hacerlo"_

Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso, esa frase le dolía cada vez que se la decía a Conan, pero que se lo haya confesado tan directamente como Shinichi le rompía el corazón. Colgó el teléfono y al momento de irse sintió que Agasa y Haibara volvían.

\- " _He traído chocolate calen…"_ –pero ve como Shinichi se iba para la habitación de huéspedes- " _¿Shinichi? ¿ha pasado algo con Ran-kun?_ "

\- " _Nada importante. Pero me voy a la cama, no tengo hambre"_

\- _"Debe ser duro seguir mintiendo ¿no es así Kudo?_ " –el detective se volvió encontrándose con la arrogante chica que estaba apoyada en la pared, pero no emitió comentario-

La miraba serio, con un dejo de rencor contenido. Aunque la haya perdonado, seguía molesto con ella por haber creado esa droga. Aunque la culpa fue de él por ser un maníaco del misterio y defensor de la justicia. Haibara percibió ese rencor, pero aun así se mantuvo inmutable.

\- _"Aunque duela debes seguir así de impenetrable Kudo, si no la quieres poner en peligro, bien sabes cómo es la organización. Aparte…"_

\- _"Ya lo sé Haibara, es el sermón que me repites todo el tiempo, y me está cansando un poco. Ahora me voy a dormir. No tengo hambre"_ –le contestó con mucha rabia, es como si se hubiese descargado injustamente con ella-

\- _"No me te descargues con migo. Lo hago por su bien.. y por el tuyo, así que no exageres tanto"_

\- _"Que evidente que es"_ –dijo con una irónica sonrisa, y al ver que la rubia tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro continuó- _"Como se nota que ese tipo de comentarios es de una persona que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor. Y si sigues así, no creo que nadie te ame en tu vida… ni en tu auténtica vida, ni esta nueva vida"_ –y se fue dejándola pasmada-

Esas últimas palabras la habían destrozado, él no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía. Claro que sabía lo que era el amor… Ella estaba enamorada de hecho… de ese hombre que la odiaba y que era tan lejano para ella, puesto que era de otra, sufriendo por verlo tan mal por no poder estar con esa persona amada…Ella amaba a Conan Edogawa… a Shinichi Kudo.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital:

La sala era muy fría y por lo que podía suponer su conciencia recién despertada es que estaba en una cama muy suave, se incorporó un poco y pudo notar una habitación teñida de azul con un pequeño televisor y la puerta abierta la cual mostraba como los enfermeros iban y venían de un lado para el otro. Fue en ese momento cuando una enfermera hablo de la joven que esta inconsciente al lado del famoso joven detective que todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente, y fue en ese ínterin (no sabe cuando exactamente) pero él ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación 201 donde la habían trasladado a Ran cuando ya estaba más consiente (o por lo menos eso fue lo que escuchó antes de perder toda la conciencia que tenía en ese momento).

Corría desesperadamente, él estaba en el tercer piso, y quería verla realmente. Era tan rápido su andar que solamente se divisaban sus vendas y curitas en las heridas de guerra que portaba. Había sido una pela dura con la organización, no solo por su peligrosidad, sino también por al mucho peor.

Cuando al fin llegó a la vendita habitación 201 abrió la puerta y la vio sentada mirando la ventana, se volteó y al verlo le sonrió, una de esas hermosas sonrisas ¿verdad? Seguido de una cálida, como ella, frase –" _veo que estás bien, me alegro mucho"._

Él corrió rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza, el tiempo en que estuvo esperando a la ambulancia mientras veía como la organización se escapaba nuevamente y con Ran inconsciente con una herida de bala en su hombro, sentía que su ángel se moría, estuvo aterrado. Por eso encontrarla ahí sana y salva le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo.

Sintió como el cuerpo femenino se contraía por la sorpresa, pero nunca recibió la respuesta, era de esperar, estaba enojada con él: la organización lo había encontrado y él tuvo que revelar su identidad delante de Ran. A pesar de todo, como la violeta no se alejó de su contacto la tomó de la mejilla y quiso besarla, acción que si fue evitada por la susodicha. Shinichi pudo notar su expresión, estaba dolida de verdad.

\- " _¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Conan Edogawa?"_ –soltó por fin luego de unos minutos de silencio soltándose un poco de su agarre para que la mire- " _¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Conan-kun? ¿por qué me mentiste Shinichi, sabiendo la cantidad enorme de veces que te he descubierto?"_ –diciendo esto último con lágrimas en los ojos-

Así que volvió a abrazarla, por más molesta que estuviera con él, quería tenerla lo más cerca que se pudiera.

\- _"No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste"_ –se atrevió a decirle en un susurro-

\- _"NO TIENES DERECHO A DARME ORDENES SHINICHI KUDO"_ –refutó ya molesta separándolo de ella-

\- _"Estuviste a punto de morir Ran"_ –dijo por fin más calmado- " _si esas persona vuelven por favor, no vuelvas a cubrirme si me apuntan con una pistola. Mira… te hicieron daño"_ –y al ver que Mouri había calmado su temperamento…- " _¿te duele?"_ –tratando de revisarle la herida de su hombro, pero ella nuevamente se alejó-

\- " _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vos eras mi querido Conan-kun?"_ –soltando su llanto acumulado y poyándose en el pecho del detective- _"¿soy un estorbo para vos, por eso no me contaste nada?"_

\- _"¡No digas eso de nuevo! ¿cómo podría decirle algo como esto a una chica que llora y se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma?"_

\- _"Entonces… si soy un estorbo ¿verdad Shinichi?"_

\- _"¡NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR! No te dije nada porque sabía que situaciones como estas iban a suceder y si a vos te pasa algo Ran, te lo juro que no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. Sos lo más importante que tengo. Solo quería protegerte"_

\- _"¿Me proteges con mentiras, haciendo que me encariñe con un niño que no podré volver a ver cuando vuelva a la normalidad? ¡FELICIDADES SOS MI HEROE! Y te aviso una cosa, sé cuidarme sola por si no te enteraste"_

\- _"Entiendo tu enojo, y si no quieres volver a verme lo voy a aceptar, pero no me arrepiento, porque todo este tiempo estuviste a salvo y yo estaba tranquilo. Hasta hoy que, no sé cómo, pero me descubrieron. Te juro Ran que si te pasaba algo…"_

\- _"¿Y si a vos te pasaba algo? Si vos morías, yo iba a morir a tu lado Shinichi. También sos lo más importante que tengo. Y te lo juro que te va a costar mucho estos años de mentiras. Pero ahora esto no es lo importante, sino atraparlos para que dejen de matar y que vos me cuentes todo desde el principio"_ –dijo firmemente por último-

En su expresión ya no se notaba tanto rechazo, así que Shinichi trató de acercarse nuevamente, volviendo a recibir el rechazo de la mujer

\- " _No te he perdonado, así que empieza a hablar y luego veo que hago con vos"_ –eso fue todo, y el detective comenzó con su relato-

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

El caso de las llamadas misteriosas (primera parte):

\- _"Lo siento mucho Ran-san"_ –repitió por enésima vez el castaño deportista que estaba frente a la oji-violeta- " _N-no sabía que no estabas interesada en estar con alguien por el momento, si no nunca me hubiera declarado"_ –y ante la sorprendida mirada de Ran siguió- " _P-pero podemos ser amigo, es más tengo el práctico de economía ya terminado, así que podemos comparar resultados cuando quieras. No vemos"_ –dijo por fin, haciendo un gesto con la mano-

Ran se había quedado sola debajo del árbol de Sakura, donde su compañero la había citado. Estaba desconcertada, no porque se haya retractado de su confesión hacia ella, ya que, de una u otra manera ella lo iba a rechazar, pero… era la tercera persona en el mes que un día después de confesarle su amor, la citaban y se retractaban de dicha confesión con un dejo de temor en su semblante. Acto que la estaba preocupando y de verdad.

\- _"Y eso pasó"_ –dijo al contarle a Sonoko lo ocurrido y lo que pensaba-

\- _"No cabe duda de que es extraño_ " _–_ dijo por fin la rubia. Y al ver la preocupación de su amiga tiró un inesperado comentario- _"seguramente es obra de Shinichi"_

\- _"¿Cómo dices?_ " –exclamó sorprendida y sonrojada por el comentario-

\- _"Claro, ¿no lo crees también?_ _Kudo-kun es muy listo: no está aquí, pero no te quita los ojos de encima. Realmente quiere que lo esperes…"_ –y al verla cada vez mas desconcertada a la karateca preguntó- _"¿No te has enterado de los rumores? Dicen que todos tus "pretendientes", recibieron una llamada sospecha diciendo que si no se retractaban de su confesión, sus planes serán revelados y que ellos serían arrestados"_

\- _"Deja de decir estupideces" -_ le cortó ya molesta, aunque sorprendida por lo que había escuchado- " _seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse de cosas como esas. Él no es así. ¡Wow que tarde es, debo irme!"_ –dijo mirando su reloj- " _nos vemos mañana Sonoko"_

Las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en su cabeza, realmente quería que esa persona sea Shinichi, por lo menos si era él era alguien conocido, pero lo que realmente la asustaba era que ese, "celoso fan" sea un acosador o algo. Aparte, " _si no se retractaban de su confesión, sus planes serán revelados y que ellos serían arrestados"_ , esa frase era sospechosa, ¿qué habrá querido decir esta persona con eso? Es decir, arrestar es algo muy cerio, y sus compañeros no eran malas personas o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Ran llegó a su casa y trató de hacer su vida lo más normal posible para no preocupar a los hombres de su familia. Una vez terminado todo se alistó para dormir, recibiendo en ese momento una llamada de Kazuha.

\- _"Kazuha-chan, ¿cómo has estado?"_ –respondió una sonrisa-

\- _"Yo bien. El tema sos vos, la chica más codiciada por todos"_ –dijo con una sugerente voz-

\- _"¿Qu-qué idioteces dices?"_ –y luego de un minuto de reflexión- " _¿qué te dijo Sonoko?"_ –largó molesta-

\- _"Solamente, que estás siendo codiciada por los hombres de tu colegio y estás siendo sobre-protegida por Kudo-kun"_ –respondió aun más entusiasmada por la conversación-

\- _"No digas tonteras, ni siquiera se puede confirmar que esas extrañas llamadas son de Shinichi"_ –estaba sonrojada, aunque quería que sea él, no podía confirmarlo al cien por ciento- _"Y hablando de eso, he pensado en investigar un poco, ¿vos y Hattori-kun vienen por estos días, verdad?"_

\- _"Si claro"_ –respondió extrañada- " _pero, ¿por qué no le pides a tu padre que investigue? De una u otra manera es el mejor detective actualmente"_

\- _"Estás loca, significaría contarle todo con detalle y por como es mi padre, si se entera la cantidad de confesiones que he recibido me va a cambiar de instituto"_ -dijo aun más sonrojada-

\- _"Eso es verdad, bueno, hoy lo llamo a Heiji y arreglan ustedes"_

\- _"Gracias y disculpa, es que estoy un poco asustada de que sea algo más serio. Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Colgó el teléfono y fue a la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo para el día siguiente. Iba a ser un día de ardua investigación y como desconocía cuánto iba a tardar dejó todo listo esa noche.

La televisión prendida mostraba las noticias nocturnas, repitiendo las mismas noticias de siempre: " _la familia Yoshida nuevamente involucrada en casos de trata" "Ya van dos semanas de la desaparición de Nobuko Yuna, estudiante de quinto año de la secundaria, Secundaria Baika"_

La noche pasó dando lugar a una hermosa mañana primaveral. Ran se levantó un poco cansada, se había quedado charlando con Hattori, sobre el tema que la está preocupando en esos días. A pesar que Hattori le dijo que no se preocupe, fue tal la insistencia de la karateca que aceptó investigar aquel caso, solamente tenía que mandarle información de los hombres que se le habían confesado de la forma más discreta posible y que lo espere hasta la mañana siguiente que estarían ahí. Lo que si Ran le prohibió fue que le diga algo a Shinichi o en su casa para que ninguno de sus familiares se preocupara.

Fue así como comenzó la investigación, ayudada por Sonoko, obteniendo así la máxima cantidad de información que pudieron conseguir.

\- "-Shizuka Takato, 17 años, clase 5 A capitán del club de Beisbol escolar desde hace dos años- _este es el chico que se te declaró la semana pasada ¿no es así Ran?"_ –obteniendo un gesto de afirmación de su amiga- " _Bien…_ -Suzuki Kai, 18 años recién cumplidos, clase 5 C, encargado del comité de deportes de la escuela- _él se te declaró la semana pasada (dos días después que Takato-san para ser precisa), fue el que más tardó en retractarse, es más te pidió que salieran ese fin de semana ¿no es así Ran?_ " –volviendo a recibir otra afirmación- " _Y por último_ –Yoshida Peter, estadounidense, 17 años, capitán del equipo de básquet, clase B, sus padres viven en estados unidos: su padre es entrenador de los Spurs y su madre empresaria- _él es nuestro compañero que se te declaró hace tres días y se retractó al día siguiente ¿no es así?"_ –obteniendo la última afirmación de Ran- " _Muy bien, con todo confirmado podremos mandarle la información a Hattori-kun"_

Todo estaba preparado, Hattori ya había recibido los datos y comenzó su investigación. Ran se despidió de Sonoko y se fue a la cama directamente, estaba agotada, y su objetivo era no generar ningún tipo de sospechas. Esto último fue muy sencillo, ya que Conan viajaría ese fin de semana con el profesor Agassa y sus amigos en un bosque cerca de la región. Dato perfecto, ya que Conan no sospecharía nada, y cuando vuelva seguramente todo esté solucionado.

La noche se hizo día y Ran fue a recibir a sus amigos de Osaka.

\- " _¿Comité de deporte nacional japonés?"_ –preguntó extrañada oji-violeta, ante la información que le había dado el detective- " _nunca he oído hablar de ella"_

\- " _Es lógico, la fundaron hace no más de dos años. Aunque me sorprende un poco que a ese tal Yoshida Peter le hayan dejado formar parte"_

\- _"¿Por qué lo dices Heiji?"_

\- _"Pues.. hace no más de un año y medio más o menos, los padres de este chico fueron acusados por trata o algo parecido, aunque no encontraron pruebas. Igualmente cuídate mucho Ran"_ –dijo por fin. Y al ver la preocupada expresión de esta cambió su semblante- " _¿y dónde está Conan-kun?"_

\- _"Emmm.. se fue de excursión con sus amigos a un bosque cerca. Vuelve el Domingo"_ –y sonrió-

\- _"Oh, bueno_. _Mejor así no estorbará"_ –comentó Kazuha-

\- _"Si, la verdad no quiero que se preocupen. Conan ya hace demasiado, esto me da la impresión que es muy peligroso"_

\- _"¿No te han dicho nada de nuevas llamadas?"_ –recibiendo una negación de la aludida- _"¿conseguiste las direcciones de cada uno?_

\- _"Si, aquí están"_ –y le entregó un papel-

\- _"Muy bien comencemos a buscar_. _Yo sugiero que vayamos primero a la casa de este tal Shizuka Takato. Luego a la de Suzuki Kai y por último a la de Yoshida Peter "_

Primeramente, entraron a una confitería para comer algo y en la televisión se repetía la desaparición de la chica de secundaria.

\- _"Es realmente extraño lo de esta chica, es decir desaparecer de un momento a otro ¿no lo crees Ran?_ " –comentó Kazuha luego de un momento de silencio-

\- _"La verdad que es raro. Por lo que parece se iba a la casa de su novio o algo así"_ –y ante esto pagaron y siguieron su camino-

A Hattori algo no le cerraba… pero ya se encargaría de ese caso, ahora quería ver si las pocas deducciones que pudo sacar en su camino a Tokio era ciertas o no.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

El caso de las llamadas misteriosas (segunda parte):

Era una casa muy normal, por como se la veía de afuera, aunque en el jardín había un gnomo bastante escalofriante. Tocaron la puerta siendo recibido por el propio joven delgado cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Su contextura era bastante debilucha para un chico atleta.

\- " _Mouri-san ¿a qué debo tu visita?"_ –dijo una temeraria voz, que claramente quiso normalizar-

\- " _Hola Shizuka-kun. Ellos son Kazuha y Heiji Hattori, hemos venido a preguntarte acerca de las llamadas que has recibido cuando te me declaraste"_ –diciendo esto último con un notorio sonrojo-

En ese momento la expresión amable del beisbolista cambió a una macabra. Hattori se percató al instante y cuando una de sus amigas quiso hablar él se les adelantó

\- " _¿Acaso no se puede por alguna razón?"_ –la pregunta no sonaba a una duda en sí, sino más bien a una afirmación-

\- " _Cl-claro que no. Adelante"_

Al entrar la casa tenía un olor particular, era un olor dulce, bastante peculiar para una casa donde vivía un hombre, aparentemente solo.

\- _"¡Wow! Que olor tan agradable"_ –dijo Kazuha-

\- _"Gracias"_ –respondió con un gesto de gratitud- _"mi madre es fanática de estas cosas"_ –y rio avergonzado- _"Y bueno ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que quieren hacerme?"_

Hattori miraba concentrado la puerta cerrada que tenía a su izquierda, la perilla tenía marcas rojas y en general estaba dañada con arañazos. Aparte la sala….

\- " _Heiji…"_ –escuchó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a la propietaria de la voz- " _hay que empezar con el interrogatorio ¿sucede algo?"_

\- _"N-no nada. Empecemos….Bueno, he escuchado que te le declaraste a Ran hace un poco más de una semana y que ese mismo día recibiste la llamada misteriosa con la amenaza ¿no es así?_ –comenzó el detective de Osaka-

\- _"Si, apenas recibí la amenaza hablé con Mouri-_ san"

\- _"¿Y qué puedes ocultar para estar tan aterrado?_ "

\- " _La verdad que no lo sé, pero su tono era tan amenazador, tal vez ni hablaba de mi, tal vez era algo de mi novia, mi familia, etc."_

\- _"¿Tienes novia?"_ –perfiló y anotó en su libreta-

\- " _Si, pero no quiero hablar de ella"_ –Hattori lo miró con sospecha y prosiguió-

\- _"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás en el "Comité deportivo Nacional japonés"?"_

\- _"Dos años"_ –Heiji anotó- " _Eso quieres decir que eres unos de sus fundadores ¿no es así?"_ –recibiendo una afirmación del beisbolista- " _Bien…"_ –y anotó en su libreta nuevamente-

\- _"¿Guardaste el número que te llamó?"_

\- _"Si, es este: 155"_

Hattori se sorprendió, parecía como esos números de emergencias o lago por el estilo. Anotó le número y perfiló para salir, y al agarrar la puerta para llamar a sus amigas se volteó

\- _"Una última pregunta: esa puerta ¿es de la habitación de tu madre?"_

\- _"Si…"_

Partieron hacia su próximo destino: la casa de Suzuki Kai.

La casa era más pequeña que la anterior y en su jardín había una bolsa de consorcio y cuerdas, lo cual le extrañó. Tocaron la puerta y al entrar, Heiji observó la misma puerta cerrada, solamente que esta estaba al lado de una ventana, se acercó a ella encontrándose con el tacho de basura del jardín. El joven que los atendió, a pesar de tener un porte más saludable que el joven anterior, no era tan apuesto (o bueno ¿qué podía saber él no?

El interrogatorio fue igual y las respuestas también: que se unión al _"Comité deportivo Nacional japonés" en el mismo tiempo que Takato_ , lo único que cambiaba era que él no tenía una novia y que vivía solo, solamente que su tía se quedaba mucho tiempo (siendo esa puerta su habitación) y el número de llamado: _587_. Era diferente, lo cual le había extrañado.

Antes de irse volvió (con el pretexto que se iba al baño), a la misteriosa puerta, encontrando una fotografía: la chica que se había perdido estaba en ella. Sin pensarlo, giró la perilla, y para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada encontrándose con varias fotos no solo de la chica esta sino también de otras chicas, que por las fotos también parecían deportistas incluidas… Ran y cabellos negros en el piso. Su asombro era realmente notorio, pero salió rápidamente, todavía necesitaba investigar más.

La última casa era la que más le intrigaba: la de Yoshida Peter. Era un chico de pelo rubio, ojos marrones y su estampa era como el basquetbolista que era, una promesa de verdad se rumoreaba por parte de toda la secundaria. Claro toda su vida jugó el básquet con su padre.

Esa casa no tenía una habitación como las demás, pero en su fondo de su gran jardín se divisaba lo que parecía una garaje donde se veìan por lo menos varias computadoras encendidas y otros objetos que Heiji tomó como herramientas.

Su interrogatorio no pasó a más de lo que los demás jóvenes dijeron. Lo que si agregó es que Ran le seguía gustando a pesar de todo, ganándose una desaprobatoria mirada por parte de Kazuha (ella quería que esté con Shinichi a como dé lugar), que _"se unió al "Comité deportivo Nacional japonés" un año después que los demás, ya que no conocía la existencia de este"_ y que el número que lo llamó era el: _443_.

Antes de irse Heiji salió al jardín intrigado por el dicho garaje, encontrándose, con las computadoras y al fijar mejor la vista, una pala con tierra.

\- _"¿Te gusta la jardinería?"_ –preguntó curioso-

\- _"Si, es de mis paciones, pero por favor no le digas a nadie porque el equipo entero se burlaría de mi"_

Al momento de partir la televisión se sintió con la noticia de la semana: la desaparición de Nobuko Yuna. Pero la tele fue inmediatamente pagada por el rubio, con una expresión de enojo mezclado con temor que Hattori pudo notar.

\- _"¿Conocías a esa chica?"_

\- _"N-NO…"_ –gritó y al ver la expresión de asombro de todos calmó su semblante- " _Es solo que me dan mucha impresión este tipo de noticias. Prefiero ver algo más alegre"_ –Hattori ante esto solamente lo observó y se fue junto a las chicas-

La noche estaba presente, y el detective de Osaka reveía en su computadora la noticia de la joven desaparecía, no sabía por qué, pero creía que todo tenía que ver con todo. Fue en ese momento que desesperadamente llamó a Kudo. Avisándole que el número al que trataba de llamar no estaba en un área con señal.

\- _"Así que no hay señal en ese bosque ¿verdad Kudo?"_ –y luego de un suspiro volvió a la notica-

Había algo que no le cerraba de todo esto, y era que la última foto donde se la ve a Yuna era una tomada por las cámaras de la calle, en la cual estaba con un vestido azul con flores donde entraba a una casa que… " _Espera"_. Agrandó la foto sonrió con suficiencia, ya sabía lo que había sucedido. Sus teoría eran ciertas y esos tres chicos estaban involucrados. Aparte ya entendía lo de las llamas y quién fue el responsable, pero: ¿cómo se habrá enterado de todo armando todo este plan? Volvió a sonreír, y antes de acostarse llamó al Inspector Megure. Mañana iba a ser un día largo.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

El caso de las llamadas misteriosas (tercera parte):

El día se hizo presente y tres jóvenes iban desconcertados al lugar citado por un por el detective del oeste. Su mensaje los había aliviado, seguramente ya había encontrado al culpable de las llamadas misteriosas y se lo quería hacer saber, aparte de mostrarle la cara del culpable.

La reunión era en una confitería bastante alejada de la ciudad, lo cual les sorprendió, pero bueno, los detectives siempre son medio extravagantes ¿no creen?

Reconocieron el lugar porque el morocho detective estaba esperándolo con un poco de café, parece que recién se lo habían traído puesto que el humo que desprendía era muy intenso.

\- " _Y detective, ¿ya sabes quién es el despreciable que hace esas llamadas?"_ –preguntó Peter ni bien entró al local-

\- " _Veo que ya han llegado"_ –sonrió Heiji, sonrisa que no pudieron notar los invitados porque estaba de espalda a ellos-

\- _"Si… tratamos de ser puntuales porque estamos intrigados en saber quién es esa persona, aparte sería la primera vez que escucho deducciones de un auténtico detective. Así que comienza a hablar no seas tímido"_ –dijo Susuki-

\- _"Siéntense por favor, que antes que nada tengo que comentarle que no solamente he encontrado al culpable de las llamadas sino también he encontrado verdades muy interesantes"_ –respondió por fin dándose la vuelta para verlos de frente-

\- _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ –volvió a repetir Peter-

\- _"Pues que ya sé la verdad sobre la desaparición de Nobuko Yuna, ¿no les parece muy interesante también?"_ –la expresión de confianza de los jóvenes se volvió una de desconcierto-

\- _"¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa esa tal Yuna_?" –respondió Susuki-

\- _"Qué raro que no les importe la chica que ustedes mismo mataron, porque les aseguro que sus familiares les importa y mucho saber qué pasó con ella"_ –el detective del oeste sonreía con auto suficiencia mientras que los jóvenes expresaron un leve pánico en su actuar-

\- _"Estás loco ¿verdad_?" –insistían los deportistas-

\- _"Bueno_ … _escúchenme y luego lo evalúan a eso ustedes. Hace dos semanas que esta chica Yuna ha desaparecido de su casa, casualmente el mismo tiempo en que todos ustedes se decidieron declararse su amor a Ran ¿no es así?"_ –a pesar de la pregunta no esperó respuestas- _"Ahora bien, resulta que esta chica fue a la casa de su novio de ahí desapareció, lo que la gente no sabes es que fue su auténtico novio la que la secuestró, ¿no es así Shizuka-kun?"_ –observó como el aludido expresaba terror en su mirada- " _Si te pregunta cómo lo supe, pues en los videos que tomó_ las cámaras de la calle había un gnomo igual al tuyo y ninguna casa a él alrededor tiene un uno ¿no es así Shizuka-kun? _Ahora bien_ , _como descubrió en todo lo que andabas decidiste secuestrarla y hacerla parte del plan… aunque siempre estuvo dentro de ese dichoso plan ¿no es así Shizuka-kun?_

\- _"No sé de lo que me estás hablando"_ –contestó rápidamente-

\- _"¿No? pues te lo diré. Ella descubrió tu venta de droga, y al tratar de llamar a la policía la descubriste y la drogaste varios días. Hablaste con tus cómplices y como la orden era matarla pero vos la amabas la mantuviste secuestrada por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco días. Cuando recuperó un poco de conciencia trató de huir y al abrir la puesta se encontró con vos, y luego de un juego de forcejeos y violaciones (porque me atrevo a decir que la ultrajaste por eso los arañazos en la puerta) le golpeaste la cabeza contra el picaporte dejando esas manchas de sangre, que no habías limpiados, ni cuando estuvimos nosotros, lo sé porque yo las vi. Por desesperación la ataste y la metiste en una bolsa de consorcio fuiste a la casa de uno de tus cómplices y al contarle todo y en un delirio de desesperación pelearon arrancándole algunos pelos, en la habitación donde hacer las demás operaciones. Luego de la pelea la cambiaron a una bolsa más sana, por eso es que estaba la bolsa y las sogas en tu basurero Susuki-kun, la cual no habías sacado porque estabas muy ocupado insistiéndole a Ran para salir. Se la llevaron con su jefe y luego de una buena regañada la enterró en su propio jardín ¿me equivoco Yoshida Peter?"_ –los tres hombre rieron-

\- _"Me parecen que tantos casos te han afectado, aparte ¿de qué cómplices hablas y de qué planes y droga y eso_? –dijo entre risas Shizuka-

\- _"Es obvio ¿no? la droga también es muy usada en la trata de blanca" –_ los atletas dejaron de reír-

\- _"¿Cómo?_ " _–_ dijeron al unisonó-

\- _"Claro, el dichoso "Comité deportivo Nacional japonés", era solamente un nombre para lo que realmente hacen ustedes, que es secuestrar chicas, del ámbito deportivo, siendo más sencillo porque de eso trataba el comité, o eso creían todos, para ello se necesita mucha ayuda o como yo les he nombrado: cómplices. Este caso tus cómplices son Yoshida-kun y Susiki-kun"_ –y al ver como el silencio reinó en esos minuto continuó con su relato- " _Shuzuka-kun como se droga y sabe cómo conseguir se encargó de eso. Susuki rastreaba a nuevas víctimas y Yoshida-kun, bueno tu familia sabe cómo lo hace, no necesitas que te lo digas. Yuna-chan era su víctima, pero como Shizuka realmente se había enamorado de ella, rogó que la saquen del plan, siguiendo con otras mujeres, así fue como encontraron a Ran y trataron meterla. Fue en esas semanas cuando Yuna-chan descubrió todo y por ende Shizuka la secuestró para que se la lleven y tratarla… pasando la desgracia contada, aparte que las misteriosas llamadas comenzaron a llegar. Por el enojo Yoshida-san le obligó a Susuki que insista con Ran para tener a alguien quien vender esa semana"_ –cuando vio que Peter iba a reclamar se adelantó- " _no les sirve de nada negarlo, en este momento la policía está con una orden para entrar a sus casas, y bueno, me están mandando todas las fotos que prueban su culpabilidad, ¿no es así Inspector Megure?"_ –entrando al local el aludido-

\- _"Así es Hattori-kun, ahora acompáñenme que hay mucho que hacer"_ –dijo mientras otro policías esposaban a los jóvenes-

\- _"Espere oficial"_ –paró Shizuka- " _¿cómo supo lo de las drogas detective?_

\- _"Por el olor de su casa, la marihuana, para ser más exacto tiene un dulce olor. Aparte para ser deportista tiene un horrible semblante"_

\- _"¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sospechar de mi para encadenar toda esa fabulosa deducción"_

\- _"Cuando dijo que vivía con su madre, claramente estaba mintiendo, puesto que su casa estaba muy sucia y desordenada, si viviera una madre o alguien más responsable estaría más ordenada"_

\- _"Y por último, ¿Quién es la persona de las llamadas?"_

\- _"Eso lo guardo para mi…"_

Luego de esto se llevaron a los culpables.

En la casa Mouri, todo era felicidad, ya que Conan había vuelto no hacía mucho de la excursión y se había ido a su habitación para guardar sus cosas, salvo por una cosa todavía no se había dicho nada de las llamadas misteriosas.

\- _"Lo lamento, pero era el FBI, que buscaba a esos chicos hace rato"_ –la declaración alivio a Ran pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Aunque no quería, se había hecho la ilusión de que sea Shinichi el de las llamadas-

Luego que Ran y Kazuha se fueron a comprar Heiji aprovechó a completar el caso…

\- " _Nunca me hubiese imaginado que harías algo así. Y dime ¿hace cuando sabes lo de esos chicos?"_ –el pequeño se volteó con una infantil sonrisa-

\- " _No sé de lo que me hablas Heiji-nichan"_

\- _"Tres números distintos llamando a tres personas. Si lo ves así parece un numero de emergencia o algo, pero si les pones líneas verticales en el medio se forma un numero de celular, casualmente el tuyo Kudo. Ahora confiesa que las chicas se fueron"_

\- _"El profesor modificó mi pendiente-celular, ahora cuando lo programo en vez de dar un teléfono da tres números. ¿No es genial?"_

\- _"¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre esos chicos?"_

\- _"Desde hace un año más o menos, e investigué mucho cuando se acercaron a Ran, pero debía irme se me ocurrió este plan, porque sabía que Ran iba a sospechar y te iba a pedir que la ayudes. Y sabia que me descubrirías, aunque… tardase un poco"_ –dijo con superioridad lo último ganándose un mal gesto del de Osaka-

\- _"¿Y dónde jugaron tus celos_? _Digo, que casualidad que justo sospeches de los "pretendientes" de Ran"_

\- _"Eso es fácil de deducir, puesto que todos los días estoy celoso de ella"_ –Hattori se sonrojó ante la directa confesión- " _Y tengo miedo, de que se canse de mi, por ello trato de alejarla de otros hombres… ya que de una u otra forma ella es solamente mía. Desde la primera sonrisa que me regaló, es mía y de nadie más"_

Heiji lo miró sonrojado, pero luego sonrió, eso admiraba de Kudo que digas explícitamente lo que siente. Y, anquen no lo diga el pensaba igual: _"te entiendo"_ fue lo último que pensó.

Fin


	9. Chapter 9

La persona menos esperada:

Sus ojos estaban abierto como platos, su respiración estaba acelerada, su corazón latía fuertemente, incluso podía jurar que estaba temblando. Pero, no era por causa del antídoto que Haibara le había dado, luego de rogarle toda la semana, para poder ver ese día a Ran, sino que ese fuerte sentimiento de horror se lo proporcionó la persona que estaba delante de él… la persona que lamentablemente había visto su completa transformación…. La persona quizás menos esperada que encontraría y que lo descubriría… Susuki Sonoko. Si, su otra amiga lo había descubierto cuando su alter ego se escondió en el callejón, en el que ahora se estaba mirando fijamente, para poder tomar el antídoto, contemplando obviamente la transformación.

La expresión de la castaña era incluso peor que la de él, tenía las manos en la boca para evitar gritar y no podía dejar de mirarlo con horror. Quiso gritarle de todo, pero lógicamente las palabras no les salían por el shock de semejante descubrimiento.

\- _"¿V-vos sos ese mocoso Kudo?"_ -la voz por fin le salió, apagada, horrorizada, dudosa, pero le salió- " _RESPONDE AHORA KUDO"_ –se atrevió a gritar al ver que no recibía inmediatas respuestas-

\- _"No grites por favor"_ –contestó luego de un largo silencio-

\- _"¡ENCIMA TE ATREVES A DARME ORDENES! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"_ –y lo agarró del cuello de su saco de vestir para llevarlo contra la pared- " _¿te das una idea lo mucho que Ran te extraña idiota?"_ –e hizo una irónica sonrisa- " _Claro que lo sabes, que tonta pregunta ¿verdad? SI HAS ESTADO COMPARTIENDO CON ELLA BAJO EL NOMBRE DE CONAN EDOGAWA ¿no es verdad? vos más que nadie la has visto sufrir por vos… su gran amor ¡Y NO HAS HECHO NADA AL REPECTO!"_ –estaba fuera de si la chica rica- " _SOS UN CANALLA, COBARDE,IDIOTA. Te lo juro, voy a hacer lo posible para que Ran se aleje de vos, ¡NO LA MERECES! ¿me enten…_ –pero su boca fue callada por las manos del detective-

\- _"¡PARA POR FAVOR_!" –y se dio un tiempo para tomar aire, toda la situación lo estaba enloqueciendo internamente, y lo que Sonoko decía no le ayudaba para nada- " _Si, lo que dices es cierto, yo soy Conan Edogawa, y le he estado mintiendo a todos para no poner en peligro a nadie…."_ –así fue como de un tirón le explicó todo a una Sonoko que poco a poco fue cambiando su enojado semblante a uno un poco más comprensible, o eso pensaba Shinichi- " _No voy a permitir que Ran ni nadie muera por ese error. Y no te voy a permitir que me alejes de ella Sonoko"_ –y con esto la miró fijamente- " _yo la amo, más que a nadie en este mundo y todo lo que hago es para protegerla"_

\- _"Si, pero en una montaña de mentiras, te aviso que si a mí no se me da por separarlos no creas que Ran permanecerá con vos cuando se entere"_

\- _"Soy consciente, pero esa será una decisión de ella (no de alguien más) que voy a aceptar y a respetar, porque de una u otra manera me merezco eso"_ –luego de otro largo silencio Shinichi volvió a retomar la palabra, pero fue cortado por su amiga- " _Sonoko, yo te pido…"_

\- _"¡NO! ni lo pienses Kudo-kun, no me hagas mentirle yo también, porque yo soy su mejor amiga y yo si no me atrevo a mentirle. Así que si no quieres que te aleje de ella le dices ahora que la ves toda la verdad ¿me escuchaste? TODO Kudo"_

Shinichi asintió derrotado, ponerla en peligro era algo que no quería, pero la sola idea que esa bruja de amiga que tenia la aleje de él, eso sí lo aterraba y no lo iba a permitir, y sabía que Sonoko era capaz de hacerlo. Así que en el momento que salieron ambos del callejón y se encontraron con la karateca empezó de verdad su realidad. ¿Y qué hizo Ran cuando se enteró? Pues… esa es otra historia.

Fin


	10. Chapter 10

Dejando todo:

Ella se esforzaba demasiado… más que lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Ella trataba de estar siempre linda, siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos, a su amiga y a él, el pequeño Sherlock Holme que le había robado el corazón casi inmediatamente.

Ella no sabe cuando pasó, pero cuando tuvo conciencia ya estaba dándolo todo para que el pequeño de anteojos la mirara, incluso muchas veces le había confesado su amor, o por lo menos sus tontas reacciones al estar a su lado. Incluso le rompía el corazón a sus otros amigos, porque realmente no querían que sufran, claramente ella sabía lo que ellos sentían, aunque hacía exactamente siete años que pisaba la Tierra se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de sus amigos hacia ella… no era tonta para nada, aparte aprendió a ser muy observadora… todo gracias a su amado.

Pero… ¿de qué sirve todo estos esfuerzos? Si en ese instante estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar, como últimamente venía sucediendo luego de volver de jugar con sus amigos… de verlo a él. ¿De qué sirva dejarlo todo si él no la quería de la misma forma? Repetía su traicionera voz interior una y otra vez… Dicen que nuestro peor enemigo es nuestra cabeza, bueno, ella lo estaba experimentando a carne viva, que crueldad por parte del mundo porque solamente había dado siete vueltas al sol para sufrir de esa manera, pero es que ella realmente puso todo para que el pequeño la mire, pero era algo imposible puesto que el pequeño detective amaba a alguien más.

Al principio creía que ese amor era Ai Haibara, la nueva y misteriosa chica… casi tan misteriosa como él, ya que todo el tiempo se juntaba y secreteaban muy seriamente, temas que ella había escuchado atentamente muchas veces en los momentos que ellos dos creían que estaba con los demás chicos, pero luego sus sospechas terminaron porque ella misma le había preguntado a la rubia si sentía algo por su amado, recibiendo una negativa de la chica… eso la alegró y sus ilusiones volvieron haciendo que dé todo de ella nuevamente.

Aunque todavía había alguien que la inquietaba… Ran-onesan. Sí la "hermana mayor" de su amado, sospechas que fueron confirmadas varias veces por el propio detective, y no es que se lo haya dicho, sino que como ya he dicho, aprendió a observar, descubriendo las tiernas miradas, los pequeños sonrojos, las leves y casi imperceptibles (menos para ella) escenas de celos de su amado hacia su hermana… y no, no actuaba como tal "hermano menor", eso era amor y ella lo sabía porque ella sentía lo mismo hacia tal chico.

Fue en ese momento que una ahogado gemido de dolor, no físico sino emocional, salió luego de varios minutos de ser contenidos, y eso sucedía por que estaba segura que todo lo que había dejado era en vano, estaba segura de sus deducciones…. Ayumi Yoshida estaba completamente segura que su amor Edogawa Conan amaba a su "hermana mayor" Ran Mouri. Y eso la estaba lastimando y mucho siéndole cada vez más difícil seguir luchando, aunque algo la calmaba y es que Ran amaba a Shinichi-niichan, aunque al mismo tiempo la alteraba y la entristecía sin saber realmente por qué.

Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Cuidado con lo que juegan, pueden cambiarte la vida (primera parte):

No sabia cómo había terminado en esa situación y mucho menos sabía cómo había permitido que Ran termine en la misma situación.

Lo que sería un "inofensivo" viaje de curso, terminó por ser una reunión en la habitación de sus dos colegas de fútbol para jugar a la botellita, la cual no era para nada un juego inofensivo si de sus "amigos" se trataba.

Lo peor de la situación es que cuando iba a negarse Ran, Sonoko y otras dos chicas más, las cuales les restó importancia, entraba rápidamente a la habitación para participar en el juego, hecho que claramente no pudo soportar, porque sabiendo cómo eran los gorilas de sus amigos lo que menos iban a hacer era desafíos tranquilos para ellas, y menos para Ran, porque en esa habitación de aproximadamente 5 hombre los 5 amaban a Ran, incluyéndolo por su puesto, por ende iban a aprovechar la situación. Y eso no lo iba a permitir… bajo ningún concepto.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse entre medio de sus dos amigas, y poner a Ran al lado de la pared para que nadie intentase sentarse, por ende propasarse con ella, acto que Ran lo tomó muy normal, madre mía a veces era tan inocente y despistada que daba miedo.

El juego comenzó proponiendo retos nada agradables ni para las chicas que los acompañaban ni para él, afortunadamente iban 3 rondas y ni a él ni a Ran le había tocado jugar, hasta que en la cuarta ronda el bendito pico de la botella lo señaló, escuchando instantáneamente unas risas provenientes de sus compañeros, " _bueno, ya era hora que nos diviértanos con el señor detective"_ , rió uno de sus descarados amigos, si es que a eso se le puede llamar amigo.

Levantò la mirada, la cual estaba posada en la botella que minutos antes lo estaba apuntando, su mirada era seria y denotaba una total desaprobación por todo lo que sucedió en esa media hora de juego.

\- _"Dispara de una vez así este patético juego termina de una vez"_ –dijo claramente fastidiado-

\- _"Bueno, si tanto lo quieres… tienes que elegir a una persona que la bese"_ –ordenó señalando a Ran-

\- _"¿COMO?"_ -respondió con desesperación- " _¿es un chiste verdad?"_

\- _"Claro que no Kudo, ese es tu reto y no te puedes negar"_ –sentenció con una estúpida sonrisa el rubio-

Shinichi estaba desesperado, y esa desesperación seguida del enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por sus compañeros no lo dejaban pensar. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a entregarle él mismo al amor de su vida a alguien más? Estos pibes habían perdido todo sentido común. " _Tranquilo, tranquilo_ " se dijo luego de sentir la insistente mirada de sus compañeros. Y en ese momento todo se le aclaró y una media sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

\- " _Kudo, te estamos esperando, ¿quién será el afortunado de probar esos labios?"_ –dijo con prevención en su voz, la cual hizo que el detective vuelva a ponerse serio-

\- " _La persona que va a besar a Ran voy a ser yo…"_

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Cuidado con lo que juegan, pueden cambiarte la vida (segunda parte):

\- " _La persona que va a besar a Ran voy a ser yo…"_ –dijo con un dejo de desinterés-

\- " _Pe-pero Kudo eso no se vale, vos la tienes para vos todo lo que quieres, si son como esposos"_ –respondió el chico- " _¿o no muchachos?"_

\- _"Si, es verdad Kudo"_ –respondían los demás-

\- _"¿Qué quieren decir con eso_?" –respondió con un semblante más aterrador, aunque quiso mantener la calma-

\- _"Vamos Kudo, si es una cualquiera como todas, seguramente que has probado ese cuerpo muchas veces"_ –dijo con lívido, repasando la Ran por un momento, notando un aura muy peligrosa en ese sector-

\- _"¿Quién TE PIESAS QUE…?" –_ trató de gritar Ran cuando vio una figura saltar y al rubio amigo de Shinichi caer al piso, seguido de gritos forzosos de ayuda- "¿ _Shinichi?"_

Si, el detective lo tiró y le agarró el cuello con fuerza asfixiándolo por la presión, cuando la violeta se percató el rubio ya estaba pidiendo ayuda y los demás chicos trataban de calmar a Shinichi.

\- _"RETRACTATE DESCARADO, PERVERTIDO"_ –gritaba, obviando la voz de los de más salvo la de ella, al de su amada-.

\- _"Shinichi, basta vos no sos un asesino ¿te acuerdas?"_ –Esa voz lo calmó y soltó su agarre-

 _\- "¿Alguien más se opone a la decisión que tomé?"_ –obteniendo una negativa por parte de todos-

En ese momento vio a Ran y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Ran se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud pero sonrió, a tal punto de que sus violetas ojos se tornaron brillantes, brillo que Shinichi apreció muy bien.

\- " _Tranquila Ran, seré cuidadoso"_ –dijo mientras se acercaba-

\- " _Yo, no tengo problema pero… ¿por qué no alguien más Shinichi?"_ –quiso saber desde el momento que él mismo se eligió para cumplir el reto-

\- " _Porque te amo"_ –y desviándose hacia su oído- " _y no iba a entregarte a nadie porque esos labios son míos"_ –besándola una vez terminada la frase evitando que responda algo siquiera-

El beso fue corto y dulce. Una vez que se separó vio el resultado de sus caricias, encontrando a una sonrosada karateca con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza, la abrazó en, como sorpresa un cálido aliento en forma de palabras llegó a su oído recibiendo las mejor frase de su vida: " _yo también te amo Shinichi"_ … la respuesta a su confesión, con la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- " _Bueno, al matrimonio Kudo cuando quieran nos podemos ir yendo a dormir que ya es tarde, a no ser que quieran compartir la camita también"_ –dijo burlonamente Sonoko-

\- _"PE-PERO ¿Qué COSAS DICES TONTA?"_ –y la rubia se rio al ver el sonrojo de ambos-

\- _"Jajaja, vamos Ran, estoy agotada, aparte no quiero ver como reviven al muerto que Kudo-kun caso mata"_ –sonriendo nuevamente, ganándose una enojada mirada del detective-

Así el juego, terminó, logrando una cosa positiva, que los dos "amigos de la infancias", vuelvan a Tokyo como una hermosa pareja.

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

¿Aprovecharse de tu condición? 

¿Por qué no hacerlo? si tenía siete años, se supone que sería algo "inocente", porque él a su "corta edad" no estaba obligado a saber lo que _eso_ significaba, aunque muy en su interior él sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, puesto que la edad que su cuerpo aparentaba no tenía realmente. No era un niño de siete si no un adolescente de diecisiete.

Aparte, si lo hacía, Ran seguramente se sonroje levemente y luego lo abrace creyendo que es tierno, pensando _"lo hizo con amor, porque me quiere y seguramente vio a sus padres, que también se quieren, hacerlo y los imitó de manera inocente"_. Y de esa manera iba a ganar tres cosas: una esa encantadora sonrisa que lo sacaba de sus casillas, dos: un abrazo que iba a disfrutar con su alma y tercero _eso_ , que tanto desea hacer, aunque sea de forma "inocente".

Incluso ya tenía todo planeado: él llegaría y saludaría a Ran con un " _Hola Ran-neechan"_ , con esa característica voz infantil que empleaba solo para ella. Entonces cuando ella se acerque y se agache para estar a su altura y saludarlo, se le acercaría con decisión y cometería esa "pequeñas travesura"

Su plan era infalible o bueno, casi, puesto que un pequeño fallo había en ese "plan maestro" como él mismo lo había denominado y eso era que NO PODIA ROMPER LA REGLA NUMERO UNO, ya la había roto una vez, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, Ran lo había encontrado con la guardia baja al hacer ese comentario tan increíble, el cual lógicamente seguía sonando en su cabeza, a pesar que hacía varias semanas que la había dicho ya.

Entonces, ese era su dilema ahora mientras la maestra explicaba algo de multiplicar y esas cosas, ¿debería aprovecharse de su condición para besar a Ran en los labios aunque sea una vez? Es cierto que no era algo justo, puesto que Ran no sabía toda la verdad, pero es que cada vez le era muy difícil ver su dormido rostro cada noche y perderse en esos anhelados labios. Así que él pensaba que no era algo malo en absoluto, aparte iba a ser una vez, lo juraba.

Luego rio para sí como solía hacer cada vez que sus estúpidas ocurrencias pasaban los limites. Era obvio que no podía hacer eso y no solo porque iba a romper la tan nombrada regla número uno, sino que también iba a romper la regla numero dos: RESPETAR A RAN NO IMPORTA LA CIRCUNSTANCIA. Claramente si él mismo le pidió la lo espere él también debía esperar, no podía aprovecharse de su condición actual, solamente porque la deseaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra y vivía con el miedo de no poder volver y hacerla feliz, eso no era estar respetando su decisión de espera y por ende no era respetarla.

Fue en ese momento donde desistió. No se iba a permitir a romper dos de sus importantes reglas en menos de un mes.

Fin


	14. Chapter 14

Mal Día: 

Las oscuras calles de Beika mostraban la sobra de un rejuvenecido adolescente que caminaba cabizbajo al domicilio en donde ahora habitaba.

Claramente no había sido su día en lo mas mínimo, ya que, saliendo del la escuela a sus amigos se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de meterse con unos sospechosos tipos, provocando de esta manera que secuestren a Ayumi, obligando al detective a rescatarla, tardando demasiado y rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a Ran de volver temprano a casa, seguro se enojaría mucho. Una vez logrado el objetivo a la pequeña no se ocurrió mejor "agradecimiento" que darle un beso en la mejilla, ganándose el odio de sus otros amigos y haciendo que lo correteen por toda la ciudad hasta hace unos momentos donde se refugió en la casa del profesor, rogándole a este ultimo que no los deje entrar porque si no lo mataban. No contento con esto Haibara, que estaba en ese lugar, se había enterado del día en que él había roto la regla número uno y por lo tanto, como castigo, el prototipo de antídoto que tenia listo y que le había prometido darle para el cumpleaños de Ran ahora era prohibido.

Y así, terminando por fin el día volvía a casa, estaba frustrado, enojado, cabizbajo (como ya he dicho) y cansado, la verdad sus amigos tenían demasiada energía que eran muchas las veces que no le podía seguir el ritmo, como hoy.

Pero lo peor, para empeorar su día, es que al llegar, vio a Ran sentada en la oficina de su padre con el celular en la mano y con lagrimas en los ojos " _mierda, seguramente está pensado en mi de nuevo"_ y en el momento que quiso entrar para consolarla, escuchó lo que murmuraba entre sus lamentos.

\- " _Shinichi estúpido, ¿por qué simplemente no me dices que no quieres volver a estar conmigo? ¿por qué me haces esperarte como imbécil? Sos un cobarde que no tienes las agallas suficientes para encararme y decirme que no me quieres y que te deje de joder la vida. ¡SOS UN COBARDE SHINICHI!"_ –gritaba por último la celular- " _¿No sos detective? Entonces ¿Cómo haces para no deducir lo mucho que te echo de menos? O… lo haces pero me haces sufrir para burlarte de mí?..."_

Conan escuchaba detrás de la puerta, y cada palabra que salían de los labios de Ran, tan anhelados para él, lo hacían enrabiar más de lo que estaba, provocando que aprietes sus pequeños puños cada vez más.

\- " _Lo juro Shinichi…"_ –prosiguió la karateka- " _Hay veces que pienso en desistir en esperarte, porque no quisiera estar con una persona tan cobarde"_

La gota que derramó el vaso…..

Cuando Ran levantó la mirada, Conan, el cual no se sabe en qué momento entró la había agarrado de las manos y la miró directamente a los violáceos ojos. Su mirada, mostraba enojo, decisión, amor y ¿deseo?, pero lo más importante es que esa mirada no era de Conan…. Esa mirada era de Shinichi. Entonces fue cuando Ran, vio como peligrosamente el ahora, para ella, adolescente se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- "¿ _Shi…nichi?"_ –y en ese momento volvió en sí, divisando mejor que la persona que quería robar sus labios no era su amigo de la infancia sino el infante que vivía con ella, se alejó rápidamente, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho porque el niño, la volvió a acercar por el agarre de sus manos- " _Co-Conan-kun ¿Qué ha…?"_ –pero se detuvo al sentir la "varonil voz que salió del de anteojos-

\- " _Dime Shinichi, para vos yo soy Shinichi… Ran"_ –y sus labios se acercaban más y más a la de su ahora sorprendida amiga-…

Pi…Pi…Pi. El sonido del despertador hizo que despierte bruscamente.

\- " _Mierda, no solo tuve un mal día si no también un mal despertar, justo ahora que el sueño era tan real y hermoso"_ –pensó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse-

\- " _Conan-kun buenos días, veo que pudiste descansar"_ –le sonrió aliviada- " _Baja ya está el desayuno"_

El detective estaba un poco desconcertado, hasta que, luego de unos minutos recordó que cuando quiso entrar a consolar a Ran, luego de escuchar sus lamentos, era tal su cansancio que le venció el sueño y al caer dormido golpeo la puerta y Ran, que escuchó el golpe, asustada lo llevó a su habitación.

Se ve que durmió hasta ese momento…. Pero bueno, se incorporó una vez que su amada dejó el cuarto y sonrió, al menos no fue un mal sueño a pesar de todo.

Fin


	15. Chapter 15

El llanto de ella, el llanto de él: 

" _Agassa lo ha hecho de nuevo"_ , pensaba Conan mientras caminaba por las calles de Beika, pero no era la calle que él conocía a la perfección, sino que se trataba de las calles de una Beika de haces diez años atrás y no es ninguna broma.

El profesor Agassa lo había hecho de nuevo, justo como el rejuvenecido detective había pensado, ya que no hacia mucho que el de anteojos estaba en la casa de su vecino mientras este le mostraba uno de sus "locos inventos", como Shinichi los había nombrado: "la máquina del tiempo"….

1 hora antes:

\- " _Venga Agasse, es meramente imposible volver al pasado, sabes más que nadie que todo científico a tratado de hacerlo y ninguno lo ha logrado"_ –opinó Shinichi una vez que vio la máquina del profesor-

\- " _Pero Shinichi, te digo que lo he conseguido, solamente tienes que entrar a la máquina, cerrar la puerta y apretar el botón rojo que está en su interior"_ –le dijo con un tono que sonaba a ruego, lo cual hizo que Shinichi acceda-

Actualidad

Y ahí estaba, caminando por las calles de su ciudad diez años antes mientras espera que el profesor averigüe cómo hacerlo volver a su actualidad.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte del detective, sabía que esto tardaría más de lo que él hubiera previsto, y pensar que le se había prometido volver antes a casa porque Ran se tenía que ir a vaya saber donde con Sonoko a la noche, idea que, como venía de la bruja de la rubia amiga de Ran, no le caía para nada bien porque seguramente era alguno de sus planes para conseguirle pareja a su amiga de la infancia. Fue en ese momento mientras otro suspiro salía de sus labios que la vio….

Si era la chica en la que estaba pensando, su amada Ran, pero diez años menor, es decir con siete años. Estaba sentada en un columpio en la plaza donde él estaba paseando y pudo notar que miraba lo que parecía una foto con suma atención. Shinichi se quedó contemplando lo adorable que era Ran de pequeña cuando una extraña gotita de agua salió de la cara de su pequeño amor…. Una lagrima. Pero ¿Quién se había atrevido en hacerla llorar? Lo mataría, aunque no tuviera su verdadero cuerpo aquel que había osado hacerla llorar lo pagaría.

Por inercia el niño comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, pero dos cosas lo pararon en seco, primero las palabras que Agassa le había dicho en el momento que pisó ese año: _"no te atrevas a entablar ningún tipo de relación con nada ni nadie, puesto que podrías alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Incluso podrías hacer desaparecer gente de tu realidad actual, así que mucho cuidado Shinichi"…_ y lo segundo, y no menos importante, fue la aparición del que, como podía observar, era el responsable de que esos violetas ojos estén inundados en lágrimas, sorprendiéndose casi de inmediato, al darse cuenta que el susodicho era él.

Su pequeño yo había llegado a la escena completamente agitado, se ve que había corrido bastante, y se había puesto delante de Ran, en su mano se veía un papel color rosa clarito pegado con cinta, claramente como un niño de esa edad pudo pegarlo, es decir muy mal. El pequeño Shinichi le mostró tal papel a Ran y ella, con molestia en su mirada se bajó del columpio y emprendió camino hacia otro lugar, para que su amigo la deje en paz.

Fue en ese momento que el actual Shinichi recordó todo, ese dia era precisamente el "Día del amigo" y Ran para celebrar tal evento le había dejado en su asiento una carta y un dibujo de ellos, y como él estaba resolviendo un pequeño misterio de uno de sus libro de Holme agarró el papel y le escribió encima seguido de romperlo y tirarlo, acciones que Ran vio y con lágrima en los ojos y enojo en su semblante le gritó y salió corriendo, percatándose, el chico luego de lo terrible que había hecho. Le había roto el corazón a la chica que quería a pesar de su temprana edad.

Conan estaba abatido quería ayudar a su estúpido yo del pasado, pero Agassa tenía razón, no podía intervenir, aunque… fue una fea pelea y él estuvo muy mal luego de ella, ya que Ran lo ignoraba cruelmente.

\- _"DEJAME SOLA SHINICHI, TE ODIO"_ \- ese grito lo sacó le quitó toda razón lógica y al ver que su pequeño yo no impedía que se aleje no lo pensó dos veces- " _Lo lamento Agasse, pero… Ran es Ran"_

El rápido andar de Ran se vio cortado por una figura: chico de más o menos su edad, que le hacía recordad a su idiota amigo, solo que este chico usaba lentes.

\- _"Perdóname"_ –logró decir ante el asombro de que ese desconocido se parezca mucho al chico con el que segundo antes se había peleado y fue aun mas su asombro cuando el chico le extendió una rosa, haciendo la sonrojar- _"¿Es… para mí?"_ –preguntó obteniendo un gesto afirmativo del chico, entonces cuando quiso agarrar su regalo con una sonrisa siente que alguien la tiró, Shinichi precisamente- " _Shinichi"_

\- _"¿Quién se supone que sos?"_ -dijo una vez que se puso a Ran detrás suyo-

Conan parpadeo unos minutos y luego sonrió, no se imaginaba que sus celos hayan aparecido a tan corta edad. Pero obviando la pregunta de su yo con verdaderos siete años, estiró la rosa a Ran, la cual la tomó velozmente y concluyó con un: " _deja de hacerla sufrir, bien que te importa mucho, idiota"_ , el pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cuando quiso protestar vio que el extraño niño estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

\- _"No te asustes Ran, no soy un fantasma"_ –dijo con dulzura-" _Hasta luego y espero que en un futuro sepas entender por qué estoy con vos"_ –desapareciendo antes las desconcertadas miradas infantiles, principalmente de Ran-.

Actualidad

\- _"Shinichi, estaba preocupado"_ –dijo cuando lo vio aparecer- _¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas con el pin de detective?"_

\- _"Agasse, soy un fracaso ¿lo sabes no?"_ –dijo con una melancólica sonrisa-

\- _"Pero ¿qué dices Shinichi?"_

\- _"Para lo único que soy bueno Agasse…"_ –continuó, con lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos- " _es para hacer llorar a Ran… realmente, soy un canalla"_

Y así, como en esa noche lluviosa un adolescente, lloraba con el niño que aparentaba ser, pero esta vez era genuino.

Fin


	16. Chapter 16

Diario de una mujer (Ran):

Querido diario:

Hoy te vengo a decir que creo que he avanzado un poco en lo que te he dicho la vez anterior. Aunque no sea fácil creo que he dado mis avances: Hoy no he pensado en Shinichi en todo el día, bueno… tal vez en la horita en que estaba cocinándole a Cona-kun o quizás cuando estaba limpiando que justo tiré un libro de Holme que él me había prestado y al final nunca leí, pero te prometo que no lo he hecho más.

Aunque no sé si esto me ayudará a olvidarme de él, pero al menos no sufro tanto durante el día, ya que Sonoko tiene razón, Shinichi no merece mi sufrimiento, si tanto le importara no me haría sufrir de esa manera ¿no lo crees?

Pues… si no lo crees, yo tampoco lo creo, es decir es mi amigo de toda la vida y mi gran amor, siempre estuvo para mí y no es que se fue a tontear por ahí… fue por trabajo, su amado trabajo, y todos sus seres queridos sabemos que es lo que más ama en este mundo, así que ¿cómo puedo prohibirle de algo que le hace tan feliz? Soy su amiga a pensar de todo y lo que más le deseo es felicidad…. Pero ahí es donde Sonoko saca la pregunta que tira todos mis argumentos: ¿y tu felicidad no cuenta Ran? Y es en ese momento que las lágrimas que guardo con tanto egoísmo salen a la luz, y lo único que me queda es admitir una sola cosa… Sonoko tiene razón una vez más.

Muchas veces pienso, ¿a Shinichi realmente no le importa mi felicidad por eso me hace sufrir de esta manera? Quiero creer que no por eso lo sigo esperando aunque duela… y realmente duele.

Pero no te confundas, el plan de olvidarlo sigue en pie y trataré de pensar lo menos posible en él, como lo he estado intentando en estos días. Y aunque no lo creas, escribirte también me ayuda, puesto que tal vez llenando todas estas páginas con estos sentimientos terminen por salir de mi cuerpo y pueda olvidar a Shinichi, ¿no lo crees?

Y si no lo crees… yo tampoco lo creo

Ran

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el pequeño detective leyó del diario de su "hermana-mayor". Sabía que estaba mal pero Ran justo lo había dejado en la cama y como ella se había ido su curiosidad fue mucho mayor.

\- _"Maldita Sonoko"_ –fue lo único que pudo decir-

Fin


	17. Chapter 17

¿Cómo lo hace?

La primavera en Osaka regalaba a sus lugareños hermosos paisaje que ellos disfrutaban e incluso alardeaban cuando turistas se presentaban por la época de festejos. Y en esta ocasión el hermoso pasaje venía acompañado con la presencia de un joven y morocho detective adolescente.

Heiji Hattori estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, pero, lejos de admirar la belleza que portaba su propia ciudad por esta temporada, estaba con la cabeza agachada y pensado… bueno si con "pensar" podemos entender que estaba teniendo un "debate con él mismo". Y estaba lejos de pensar en difíciles casos, sino que una simple pregunta estaba quitando todos sus sueños.

¿Desde cuándo esa pregunta torturaba al de Osaka? Pues… desde el caso de las "Extrañas llamadas" a los "pretendientes" de Ran, para ser más preciso desde la última vez que vio a su pequeño mejor amigo Kudo Shinichi.

Con el simple hecho de recordar tal caso y tal "cierre" de ese caso, lo volvía loco, puesto que en el momento que quiso confirmar sus hipótesis el pequeño lo único que hizo fue asumir que efectivamente él era el responsable de las llamadas. Pero, no solo eso, sino que como él mismo no podía mantener su bocaza cerrada, insinuándole lo celoso que estaba frente a los sospechosos el detective del Este solamente dijo: "… _todos los días estoy celoso de ella_ … _Y tengo miedo, de que se canse de mi, por ello trato de alejarla de otros hombres… ya que de una u otra forma ella es solamente mía. Desde la primera sonrisa que me regaló, es mía y de nadie más"_.

\- _"¿Cómo lo hace?"_ -pensó ya abiertamente-

Si esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba, cómo hacía para expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, sin tapones ni vergüenzas. Y no solamente él, sino como lo hacen toda la gente que está a su alrededor. Es decir, la chica de la agencia de detectives por ejemplo: ¿cómo hace para no darse cuenta que el pequeño de anteojos que lo la deja en paz es Kudo? Es decir, es muy evidente, aunque actué como un niño de primaria delante de ella es solo cuestión de un poco de observación. Aparte, siguiendo con la mentira de Kudo, ¿cómo hace para esperar al imbécil del detective? Se nota a leguas de distancia lo mucho que lo extraña (aunque esté a su lado todo el tiempo) y lo mucho que lo quiere y aun así se obliga a sonreír todos los días y a seguir adelante ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Será amor?, no lo sabía sinceramente. Aparte, si seguimos con estas dudas ¿Cómo hace el imbécil de Kudo para seguir con la mentira viendo que su amada noviecita está con el corazón partido, por su culpa?

Un sonoro suspiro rompió el silencio del ese apacible lugar….

\- _"¿Cómo lo hacen?"_ –dijo estaba vez acompañando al anterior suspiro-

\- _"¿Cómo lo hace quien Heiji?"_ –la sorprendió la persona que él estaba esperando-

\- " _¡Kazuha!"_ –dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba de un salto-

\- " _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"_ –preguntó esta vez con desconcierto recibiendo un gesto de "nada" con las manos de su amado morocho- " _Okey, bueno vamos que sino el parque va a cerrar"_

La de Osaka había empezado su andar hacia el parque donde iban a ir y él la siguió con pasos más lentos, no porque no quiera ir a su lado, sino que la vista que le regalaba Kazuha de su descubierta espalda, por el vestido que llevaba, lo sorprendió haciendo que comience a sentir calor y a escuchar su corazón cómo latía fuertemente. ¿Cómo hacía esa mujer para desacomodarle todos sus cabales y dejarlo prácticamente a su merced?

\- _"¿Te quieres apurar? Van a cerrar el parque y va a ser culpa tuya"_ –se paró en seco sorprendiendo al detective y dándole pequeños golpecitos en el brazo-

\- _"¿Mi culpa_? _Habla la chica que llegó 20 minutos tarde a la hora acordada. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? Y no me vengas con que te estuviste arreglando, porque si te tardaste para ponerte ese vestido de payaso no te la voy…."_ –pero cuando quiso continuar vio que su amiga había bajado la mirada y lágrimas salía de sus ojos- _"¿Kazuha?"_ –pero la chica de la moña lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y seguir su andar- " _E-espera"_ –y aceleró su andar para poder alcanzar a la chica-

¿Cómo hacía para ser tan idiota siempre? Esa pregunta si lo torturaba todos los días de su vida.

Fin


	18. Chapter 18

Prepárate para cuando tu "hermana mayor" te diga que no:

Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón y su paciencia era completamente nula.

 _"¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?"_ pensaba el detective rejuvenecido mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro en su habitación, tratando de descifrar el gran enigma que se le había presentado en ese día.

La causa de su desesperado semblante era ni más ni menos que Ran, como todo en su vida, sus alegrías, tristezas, preocupaciones, enojos, sonrojos, sus "húmedos amaneceres", todo era por Ran, y esta no podía ser una excepción.

La susodicha, hasta hace un momento, estaba en la habitación al lado de la suya, cambiándose con, lo que había podido espiar cuando pasaba tranquilamente por frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, un ajustado, y cuando digo ajustado es AJUSTADO, vestido color azul, acompañado con algún collar, pulsera, anillos y un delicado maquillaje, que aunque fuera poco le quedaba fabuloso, bueno tampoco es que lo necesitara. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

Tanto fue el desconcierto de Shinichi al verla como se producía con tanto esfuerzo que no pudo evitar tocar la puerta y preguntarle el porqué de tanto arreglo….

 _Minutos antes:_

\- "¿ _R-Ran-neechan?"_ –la llamó una vez que abrió la puerta-

\- " _Conan-kun ¿necesitas algo?"_ –dijo amablemente-

\- " _Etto…"_ –tenía la pregunta clara en su cabeza pero al verla tan hermosa, al punto que su sonrojo fue aun mayor, se quedó en blanco, pero al ver la desconcertada expresión de la karateca, comenzó a hablar- _"¿Dónde te vas Ran-neechan? Porque estas muy linda"_ – " _Preciosa"_ , repitió internamente-

\- " _¿De verdad? Gracias Conan-kun"_ –sonrió alagada, y dándose vuelta para buscar su abrigo contestó- _"Tengo una cita Conan-kun"_ –y su leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejilla, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Shinichi-

\- " _¿Con quién? ¿A dónde van? Yo también quiero ir"_ –expresó rápidamente-

\- " _Con alguien importante para mí, y no… no puedes ir Conan-kun"_ –dijo tranquilamente mientras perfilaba para salir de la habitación-

\- " _YO QUIERO IR… YO QUIERO IR… YO QUIERO IR"_ –llorisqueaba el "niño" mientras tiraba de la parte baja del vestido de Ran-

\- " _¡Basta Conan!"_ –lo retó enojada- " _Ve a hacer tus deberes, o al parque con tus amigos, pero deja de ser tan malcriado. No puedes venir y es mi última palabra" –_ y salió por fin de su cuarto, e incluso de la casa para su cita-

 _Ahora:_

¿Cómo había sucedido?, Ran siempre había caído a sus insistentes pedidos, cuando se ponía malcriado con ella, pero ahora, ni siquiera se inmutó, es más lo había regañado como cualquier madre regaña a su hijo. Estaba desesperado, odiaba que Ran lo deje en ascuas en este tipo de situaciones. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras pensaba como colarse en la cita de Ran, pero cuando vio su reloj notó lo tarde que era, claramente Ran podía estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad con ese tipo, y él como idiota no la había seguido… se sentía frustrado. Hasta que una leve luz de esperanza vino a su mente.

Ran estaba sentada en la plaza esperando a su cita que no había llegado aun, cuando su teléfono sonó. Ella contestó distraídamente mientras se fijaba si la persona que estaba esperando aparecía.

\- "¿ _Hola?"_

\- _"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, señorita misterios"_ –sonó del otro lado del teléfono-

\- _"¿Shi-Shinichi?"_ –contestó sorprendida y con un sonrojo que hacía unos instantes se le había formado en la mejilla-

\- _"El mismo ¿cómo has estado_?" –siguió el detective-

\- _"Se puede saber ¿dónde andas_?" –dijo esta vez con vos contenida, guardando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-" _Sabes lo preocupada que estoy por vos ¿no?"_

\- _"Lo sé"_ –dijo por fin, su voz también era muy contenida- _"Y yo también estoy preocupado por vos"_

\- " _¿Cómo?"_ –eso realmente la había desconcertado-

\- " _Lo que escuchas y para eso te he llamado, porque el mocoso con gafas me ha llamado preocupado de que te ibas muy linda arreglada pero no le habías dicho con quien, y me insistió tanto en que te llamara que terminé accediendo…. Es un chico bastante insistente, y, por la forma en cómo me pedía que te llame también me preocupe un poco"_ –explicó lo más concreto posible para no levantar sospecha alguna-

\- " _Ese niño"_ –suspiró la castaña- _"Si, estoy esperando a mi cita y cuando vuelva le voy a decir que no se preocupe ni te llame para esta cosas tontas ¿te parece?"_

\- _"E-espera espera. ¿No me vas a decir ni a mí con quién te tienes que ver?"_ –esta vez sí se había desesperado, no contaba con que ella no le diría nada a Shinichi-

\- _"No, ¿celoso acaso detective?"_ –preguntó de forma burlona y sugerente-

\- _"N_ - _NO ES ESO TONTA"_ –gritó rabioso- " _solo me preocupo como el niño que viven en tu casa"_ –esta vez se había sonrojado y sintió la risita de Ran-

\- _"Cuando vuelva te mando un mensaje contándote"_ –dijo por fin-

\- _"Está bien"_ -suspiró resignado, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero mejor que nada era-

\- _"Pero, no le sonrías demasiado, es mas evita sonreírle"_ –se atrevió a decir sorprendiendo a su amiga-

\- _"¿ Po-por qué me dices eso?" -_ preguntó con las mejillas encendidas-

\- _"Pues porque si le sonríe podrías…"_ –siendo cortado con un " _Hola"_ proveniente de Ran, y escuchando la respuesta de una voz de mujer- " _¿Es tu mamá tu cita?"_

\- _"Si Shinichi, luego hablamos y me dices lo de la frase, nos vemos"_ –escuchando por último el pi del tono-

Shinichi no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado, tiró su celular y su corbata cambiadora de voz y se recostó en su cama, pensado en lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a Ran: _"Porque si le sonríes, podrías enamorarlo con tu sonrisa… justo como a mi"_ y volvió a sonreír " _Aunque bueno, por hoy, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, luego me aseguraré que vuelva a malcriar a Conan como siempre lo ha hecho"_

Fin


	19. Chapter 19

Dos sonoras cachetadas:

La mansión Kudo estaba iniciando un silencio sepulcral, luego de que dos sonoras cachetadas reinaran la ya tensa escena.

Ran estaba al frente del que, hasta hacía unos minutos atrás era el "niño" de siete años que estuvo viviendo y compartiendo con ella, no solo momentos de alegría y diversión, sino que también momentos en donde ella se descargaba, comentándole al "infante" lo mucho que extrañaba al hombre que, inentendible mente era él mismo, pero claro nunca se lo había confesado a pesar de las innumerables veces que ella lo había descubierto.

Ahora, estaba frente a frente al hombre que más amaba y odiaba en ese momento, lo único que hizo, cuando tuvo algún tipo de reacción fue pegarle esa inicial cachetada antes nombrada, con lágrimas incontenibles en los ojos, tirarle la toalla que ella misma le había buscado, al ver como el pequeño de anteojos sudaba locamente mientras soportaba un agudo dolor y salir de la biblioteca donde estaba hasta la cocina, donde anteriormente estaba preparando la cena de "Bienvenida para Shinichi". Ya que, según él en un mensaje de texto, volvería a su lado para quedarse, ilusionando a la karateca, pero la susodicha nunca imaginó que su vuelta sería para "confesarle" todo lo que le había mentido en este tiempo…. En conclusión, que había sido el centro de burla de ese estúpido detective. No lo soportó….

Claramente Ran no escuchó el relato de su amigo, simplemente dolida salió del lugar. Seguramente se le pase y lo perdone, ella sabía que eso iba a suceder, pero en ese momento lo quería realmente lejos y estar sola, aunque sea en la misma casa, pero no verlo por un rato, por eso optó por irse a la cocina.

Por otro lado, la otra cachetada que calló el silencio del lugar, fue producida por Kazuha a Heiji, los cuales miraron la escena de sus amigos. La chica de la moña observó la escena con horror e incluso un sentimiento de desprecio y odio para con el detective del Este se le había generado. Pero todo eso se borró cuando, al tratar de ver qué expresión había puesto su amigo de la infancia, vio que ningún síntoma de sorpresa se apoderaba de él se dio cuenta de todo, ese canalla fue su cómplice todo el tiempo…. Ambos la veían completamente destruida a su amiga y ninguno dijo nada. El cuerpo de la de Osaka temblaba de ira, pero eso no le impidió en acercarse al morocho y darle la cachetada que merecía (justo al mismo tiempo que Ran). Heiji no hizo nada, solo la observó con tristeza, sabía que se había dado cuenta de todo por la expresión de desprecio que sus hermosos ojos emanaban y fue en el momento (luego de un largo silencio) que quiso hablar, cuando Ran salió del lugar, sin siquiera escuchar a Kudo y vio que su Kazuha la seguía para consolarla, no sin antes largarle una última y despachante mirada.

Luego de unos instantes, los dos detectives de miraron, sus miradas denotaban coraje, rabia, culpabilidad, anhelo…. Tristeza, y por sobre todo esta última. La habían jodido y esta vez era de verdad. Pero no se sentían arrepentidos, si tenían que hacerlo para que ellas no corran peligro lo harían mil veces, aunque luego las consecuencias sean este tipo de situaciones, pero bueno, era mejor tenerlas enojadas que muertas, eso de cajón.

Esperaron otro minuto a ver si las jóvenes no se iban del domicilio, pero al no escuchar la puerta de la mansión se tranquilizaron un poco, eso era una buena señal, de que al menos iban a escuchar su versión de los hechos.

Fin


	20. Chapter 20

Las camisas pueden ser algo muy sexi:

El sol iluminaba con sus primeros rayos al moreno de Osaka que dormía plácidamente en, lo que se veía, una cama muy desordenada, y no solo eso sino que esa cama (la cual evidenciaba lo "bien" que lo había pasado) estaba en una casa que claramente no era la suya.

No tardó mucho en recordar lo que había sucedido, y al mirar para su lado no encontró a la chica que debería estar a su lado, hecho que de una u otra manera lo empezaba entristecer. Había sido un idiota, no solamente porque dejó plantada a su amiga de la infancia, sino que en el momento que la morocha fue a darle la golpiza de su vida él va y la ofende diciéndole algo como que el hermoso vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto la hacía parecer una "ballena en pleno océano" (todo mentira, pero le había gritado y él debía defenderse), obviamente la chica no solo se enojó sino que le dio la cachetada de su vida, luego de tirarle su "regalo de cumpleaños" y yéndose claramente ofendida mientras le gritaba lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Él tenía muchas cosas en común con su amigo de Tokyo y una de ella era que Kazuha siempre debía recordarle su cumpleaños, porque para él era un día normal donde había nacido una persona, y no es como que por día no nacía un nuevo ser ese preciso día. En fin al ver el regalo y al verla alejarse, no esperó mucho tiempo para seguirla.

La ya entrada noche era testigo de los gritos y peleas de los dos jóvenes de Osaka. Él por su parte la llamaba alarmado para que no se alejara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y ella gritaba sollozante para que la deje en paz, que no quería volver a verlo que se vaya a seguir con sus tan amados casos. No supo la chica cómo, pero de un momento para otro ella estaba siendo abrazada por el moreno, trató de zafarse pero más fue la fuerza de su amigo que la giró y de un solo tirón la besó con pasión….

Tardó en responder por el claro asombro, pero poco a poco la luna reflejó la silueta de dos jóvenes que se entregaban en el beso que, por lo que pudo deducir esa luna, era realmente anhelado por aquellos enamorados.

Y luego, Heiji, solo tiene borrosos recuerdos de cundo llegaron a la casa de ella y del cuerpo de su amiga entregándose plenamente hacia él, mientras gemía su nombre en un tono que parecía música para él. También recordaba que le confesó en varias oportunidades en esa noche su amor, lo malo es que no recordaba que ella lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué realmente no siente lo mismo? Y sonrió luego de volver a ver para su costado: " _se ve que no, sino se hubiese quedado conmigo ¿no?"_ no es que supiera la respuesta, pero Kudo le contó, claramente obligado, cuando estuvo con Ran por primera vez, él le dijo que Ran dormía a su lado como un ángel. Como le hubiese gustado despertar de la misma forma, pero no Kazuha estaba enojada con él y tenía razón, no solo la había ofendido sino que se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad, aunque claro él lo había pasado genial y creía que ella también, o al menos eso le hizo creer…. ¿cómo hace para volverlo tan inseguro de un omento a otro?

Se levantó a dura penas y se puso su bóxer azul, le tomó prestado la salida de baño a su amiga, se lavó la cara en el baño y perfiló a la cocina, tal vez su amiga se había apiadado un poco y le había preparado el desayuno, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con algo mucho mejor: Kazuha cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción que no llegó a reconocer, vestida con lo que parecía un camisón largo y blanco. Se acercó un poco, pero como la estaba admirando asombrado de lo lindo que le quedaba ese camisón chocó con la mesa ganándose el susto de su amiga que giró rápidamente, y al verlo le sonrió volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- _"Heiji no esperaba a que te levantes tan pronto…"_ –y al no escuchar respuesta por parte del aludido siguió- " _me arruinaste la sorpresa, quería…."_ -pero el abrazo de su "amigo" la sorprendió- " _¿He-Heiji?"_

\- _"¿Qué ibas a hacer que te lo he arruinado?"_ –dijo por fin mientras la estrujaba más en sus brazos-

\- _"Es que, quería llevarte el desayuno y despertarte con él, pero ya te has despertado solo, así que_ …" –y el moreno la estrujó aún más, pero con una delicadeza inhumana en él- _"¿te pasa algo Heiji?"_ –creía haberlo comprendido anoche mientras estaban juntos y se declaraban su amor mutuo pero es que había veces que se equivocaba y no comprendía nada del detective-

\- _"Me asusté"_ –fue lo único que dijo sin mirarla por la vergüenza-

\- _"¿Cómo_ … _por qué?"_

\- _"Pensé que te habías enojado por lo que hicimos anoche y que por eso no habías despertado conmigo"_ –y suspiró aliviado que se había equivocado- _"te he dicho que te amo ¿no?"_ -Kazuha sencillamente se limitó a girarse aun en sus brazos y lo besó-

\- _"Muchas veces anoche Heiji ¿y yo te dije que te amo?"_

\- _"Pues… la verdad"_ –y miró el "camisón" de la chica- " _¿esa es mi camisa blanca?"_ –preguntó sorprendido-

\- _"Ah sí_ " –dijo avergonzada- " _no sabía dónde había quedado mi vestido y lo tomé prestado al igual que vos mi salida de baño por lo que veo"_ –dijo burlonamente y recibió otro beso del detective (eso había aclarado sus dudas, puesto que su rejuvenecido amigo le había contado que Ran había hecho lo mismo e investigando descubrió que era un gesto de amor)-

\- _"Nunca hubiese imaginado que una camisa quedara tan sexi"_ –dijo ganándose la sonrojada expresión de la judoca-

No sabía si lo que había dicho Kudo era verdad (aunque era lo más certero que había escucha puesto que ambos dectectives eran nuevos en esto de las relaciones), pero él estaba feliz porque desde ese día no se contendría más con la chica de la moña.

Fin


	21. Chapter 21

"Odio cuando haces eso":

\- _"Cada vez me sorprende más tus ridículos "disfraces", incluso con este último casi logras engañarme"_ –comentó el rejuvenecido Kudo a una sexi y alegre azafata, la cual sonrió con ironía-

\- _"Y a mí cada vez me sorprende más tuexcelente poder de deducción"_ –dijo mientras se quitaba el disfraz dejando ver el elegante traje blanco de Kaito Kid- _"Tantei-kun. Aunque me alegra casi haberte engañado, lo considero un pequeño logro personal"_

\- _"Puedes ya dejar de decir estupideces y devolver el más caro zafiro de la familia Suzuki"_ –y se agachó para encender sus zapatillas-

\- _"¿Qué pasa detective, la amiga de tu noviecita se pondrá a llorar?"_ –y sonrió al notar la molesta expresión de "niño", él sabía que el de anteojos odiaba que nombre a Ran y a él le encantaba molestarlo así que perfecto ¿no? _\- "¿Qué pasa detective, acaso no te gusta que nombre a la linda Ran-san?"_

Y eso había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, comenzando una pelea en la terraza de uno de los grandes hoteles de la familia Suzuki, no había nadie en la calle para suerte de ambos jóvenes ya que sino la luz de la luna mostraría la silueta de un joven mago y un "niño de primaria" peleando sin ningún tipo de piedad. Se escuchó un disparo, se divisó lo que parecía una carta de poker la cual fue esquivada por el destinatario y dicha pistola salió volando por una patada de unas zapatillas luminosas (lo único luminoso junto con la luna en esa espesa noche) y por último se escuchó como el mago caía con el infante encima mientras este último le apuntaba con su reloj anestesiante.

\- _"Que molesto que se te ve detective"_ –rio irónico a pesar de la desventajosa posición en la que estaba-

\- _"Sabes que odio cuando haces eso"_ –reclamó molesto-

\- _"No puedo evitarlo, verte enojado si es un logro personal, así que, no te enojes conmigo Conan_ - _kun_ " –diciendo el nombre del infante con la voz de la susodicha, ganándose si un puñetazo del detective-

Estaba a punto de dormirlo cuando la verdadera voz de Ran se hizo oír llamando preocupada a su "hermano menor" y al darse la vuelta sorprendido Kid aprovechó y con chasquido de dedos ya estaba volando con su ala delta saludando a un fastidiado Shinichi. Pronto Ran llegaba en compañía de su nueva amiga lo que hizo que Conan sonriera con satisfacción.

\- _"Ran-neecha, Aoko-neechan estaba asustado porque no las encontraba"_ –dijo con su llorosa voz infantil mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Nakamori, la cual no tardó en acariciarle su cabeza con ternura y protección-

Fue en ese momento que Shinichi volteó a ver al mago, el cual no miraba con un notorio fastidio. Shinichi no sabía cuál era la identidad del mago pero lo que sí sabía era que la hija de detective Nakamori le importaba, y mucho, de hecho se atrevía a decir que la amaba tanto como él amaba a Ran, por eso él tampoco desaprovechaba las oportunidades de molestarlo con el tema, y más ahora que esa chica se hizo amiga de Ran, la venganza era un plato que se comía calentito, ya que segundos antes lo había hecho enrabiar y mucho.

\- _"Yo también odio cuando haces eso"_ –dijo al viento y entornó su ala delta para irse de una vez y no ver esa repugnante escena-

Fin


	22. Chapter 22

Finales felices:

Conan volvía a su actual domicilio completamente enojado, por el simple hecho de que había tenido la pelea del siglo con sus amigos, y lo peor es que dicha pelea había sido completamente culpa suya por haber hecho llorar a Ayumi:

 _Flash Black:_

\- _"Conan-kun, ¿a qué no son bonitos los vestidos de novia?_ " –preguntó Ayumi mientras veía una revista del tema-

\- _"¡Ah sí!_ _Son lindos"_ –esta respuesta fue dada luego de pensar en Ran con el vestido puesto, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse y también entristecerse un poco-

\- _"Cuando nos casemos quiero un vestido así Conan-kun"_ –respondió con ilusión sorprendiendo al de lentes, causándole risa a Haibara y molestando a los demás chicos-Pero la respuesta de Conan sorprendió a todos los allí presentes:

\- _"Ayumi-chan, sabes que falta mucho para que puedas casarte"_ –respondió con un dejo de molestia-

\- _"Y para que vos puedas casarte también, pero podemos ir preparando todo"_ –dijo emocionada- " _y poder tener nuestra hermosa historia de amor juntos…. Un bello final feliz como en la novelas o como Ran-onesan con Shinich…"_ –pero antes que pueda terminar Conan se levantó y mirándola con toda su tristeza y enojo contenido respondió-

\- _"NO EXISTEN LOS FINALES FELICES EN LA VIDAS ASI QUE DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES AYUMI"_

En el momento que se percató de las lágrimas de Ayumi y del grito que había pegado ya estaba rodeado de por sus otros tres amigos y ya estaba corriendo para evitar que lo maten, aunque Haibara fue muy hábil….

 _Fin del_ _Flash Black:_

Ahora Conan volvía a la casa de su amiga con la mejilla roja por la cachetada, realmente Haibara podía pegar incluso más fuerte que Ran.

Haibara no podía culparlo ella era la principal que sabía por lo que estaba pasando con Ran, estaba lejos de ser un final feliz, por eso al escuchar esas inocentes palabras de su amiguita lo puso de los nervios . Aparte, desde el día que tuvo su "pequeña aventura" con la máquina del tiempo del profesor Agasa, la cual claramente no le había contado a los chicos y le prohibió exclusivamente a su vecino que les comente algo porque sería muy peligroso que vean a su verdadera identidad y luego tenga que estar dando explicaciones al respecto, pero bueno esa es otra historia. Cuestión que desde ese día que vio a la pequeña Ran llorar por su culpa sentía una gran tristeza y se sentía como un malditro canalla, y para colmo cuando volvió a su casa ese mismo día la vio a Ran llorando con una foto suya, claramente eso lo hizo poner peor. Y bueno desde ese día se guardó todo el dolor que sentía hasta este momento descargándose injustamente con Ayumi.

Pensó tanto en llamarla y pedirle disculpa que incluso ese recorrido se le hizo más corto de lo habitual. Al entrar al domicilio vio la puerta de la oficina de su tío entreabierta entonces se acercó allí y vio la figura de Ran llorando con el celular en la mano… la miró extrañado hasta que se percató de lo idiota que había sido, él como Shinichi le había prometido llamarla hoy porque había sido su torneo de Karate, para preguntarle todos los detalles, otra vez la hacía llorar, era un canalla y así y todo la pobre Ayumi puede decir que Ran y él tenía un final feliz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó y Ran contestó haciendo un gesto de preocupación, Conan trató de escuchar sin entrar para que no lo descubra sin éxito alguno, cuando vio un gesto de preocupación por parte de su amada, y lo único que llegó a oír luego fue un " _no se preocupe ya me encargo yo de él"_ , esa frase lo sorprendió bastante será que estaba hablando de él y ante la curiosidad entró al lugar. Increíblemente sus piernas temblaban y sus pasos eran cada vez más pesados que irónico ¿no? Ran se dio vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron, la de él era de temor y la de ella estaba pintada de rojo por llorar tanto, pero eso no evitó que le sonriera un poco y lo salude.

\- _"Hola Conan-kun, necesito hablar con vos"_

Su voz estaba algo apagada, pero no era tristeza, sino tal vez algo de enojo y preocupación. Se sentaron en el sillón y Ran comenzó con su cuestionario.

\- " _Te has peleado con tus amigos por lo que veo, ¿te molesta contarme qué pasó?_ " –a pesar que lo último que dijo fue una pregunta lo primero no, pero ¿cómo sabía ella eso?-

\- " _¿Co-cómo sabes eso Ran-neechan?"_ –estaba sorprendido-

\- " _Pues, me ha llamado la mamá de Ayumi y me comentó lo ocurrido, y también los padres y Genta y la hermana de Mitsuhiko y ahora quiero tu versión porque todos y más Ayumi-chan están muy tristes"_ –quería mantener la calma, porque una pelea era algo muy normal y era la primera que le escuchó a Conan desde su aparición-

\- " _E-es sólo que me enojé con algo que dijo Ayumi-chan, solo eso"_ –no quería dar muchos detalles al respecto porque iba a terminar de joderla y mucho-

\- " _¿Sólo eso? Pues, Ayumi-chan y lo demás les dijeron que vos le dijiste que en la vida no hay finales felices y eso me preocupó mucho Conan-kun, porque tienes una muy corta edad para pensar de ese modo, ¿te ha pasado algo que te tiene mal? Por favor dímelo"_

Eso había destrozado todas sus defensas, ¿que si le había pasado algo? pues claro que sí, él y su estupidez le había pasado, pero no podía decírselo sino estaría en peligro, aunque algo sí pudo salir de su corazón sorprendiendo a su amiga.

\- " _Lo que me pasó es que estaba llorando Ran-neechan"_ –y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su amiga- " _Y lloras por Shinichi-nichan, todos los días y eso me hace poner mal porque eso no es tener un final feliz, ustedes dos no está teniendo una final feliz, por eso cómo puedo creer lo contrario"_ –a pesar que estaba abriendo por primera vez su corazón en semanas trató de seguir actuando como el niño que aparentaba-

Ran sonrió con ternura y no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima saliera.

\- " _Conan-kun, claro que extraño a Shinichi y que me pone mal eso, pero no quiere decir que cuando vuelva no podamos tener una final feliz, si no lo creyera ni siquiera lo estaría esperando. Aparte eso no debe hacerte pensar tonteras solo sos un niño y no tienes que sentirte mal por cosas de grandes ¿me entiendes?"_ –y le guiñó el ojo-

\- " _Ran-neechan"_ –esas palabras lo había dejado mudo, pero le habían levantado bastante el ánimo- _"Está bien Ran-neechan, pero quiero que sonrías, porque me gusta mucho tu sonrisa"_ –y se fue contento al ver como las mejillas se Ran se coloreaban-

Seguía sosteniendo que él y Ran no tenían el final feliz que merecían pero él juró cambiar esa situación y lo haría. Ahora tenía algunas cosas que hacer… mejor dicho tenía cinco llamada que hacer: una a Ayumi, otras dos a Genta y Mitsuhiko, otra a Haibara (que él creía que también necesitaba una disculpa) y otra, bueno como he dicho él prometió llamar a Ran y de seguro ahora está llorando nuevamente mientras la espera.

Finn


	23. Chapter 23

Llamada de hombres:

\- _"Así que estás en la final del torneo de Kendo, pues felicidades Hattori"_ –decía sin mucho interés el rejuvenecido detective al escuchar el relato de su amigo por teléfono, mientras comía una naranja-

\- _"Venga Kudo, sabes que te llamo para que vos y tu chica vengan a verme"_ –respondía con un dejo de súplica en su voz-

\- _"Paso"_ –respondió secamente-

\- _"¿Realmente sos capaz de no apoyar a tu mejor amigo en un evento tan importante como este?"_

\- _"Te he repetido miles de veces que mi mejor amiga es Ran, aparte… no quiero que ella vaya por un tiempo a Osaka"_ –dijo esto último un poco más pausado y despacio para que la susodicha, que estaba cocinando no lo escuche-

\- _"¿EH? ¿A qué ha venido eso último Kudo? Sabes lo bien que se llevan ella con Kazuha, no sería justo para ellas no poder verse por un tiempo"_ –y al no escuchar respuestas por parte del aludido, prosiguió a usar sus "dotes detectivescos para averiguar que le pasaba a su amigo- " _Veamos"_ –dijo rompiendo el silencio- " _Un buen detective busca lo anormal a lo normal, y aquello que se encontrado nos llevará un pasito más cerca de la verdad ¿no es así Kudo?_ "

\- _"No tengo idea a que viene eso Hattori"_ –respondió desconcertado-

\- _"Pues, veamos, la últimas vez que vinieron a un torneo ¿pasó algo diferente?_

En ese momento de silencio Shinichi entendió que pretendía hacer el de Osaka, lo cual empezó por alarmarlo bastante.

\- " _De-deja de decir estupideces que no ha pasado nada Hattori"_

\- _"Ahora que hago memoria"_ –continuó el detective del Oeste obviando la voz del chico- " _¿Será que la razón por la que no quieres que la chica de la agencia de detective venga es porque conoció a Soshi Okita verdad Kudo?"_

Las mejillas del detective se colorearon más de lo que él pensó que lo harían, había dado en el clavo y ni siquiera le había sacado una pizca de información, por algo era conocido como el Detective del Oeste.

El silencio reinaba y, por ende, otorgaba todo lo que las palabras no podían decir, por el simple hecho que al infante no le salía ningún tipo de sonido en su voz.

Sonrió derrotado…

\- _"¿No te lo he dicho antes Hattori? Muchas veces quiero alejarla egoístamente de cualquier hombre porque es solo mía"_ –y se paró para ver si no había moros en la costa- " _aparte, Ran no ha dejado de nombrarlo desde que lo conoció y eso, me hierve las venas"_ –sus mejillas no podían estar más de incendiadas, pero ya ¿qué importaba? Era bueno descargarse de vez en cuando, aparte Hattori se las iba a pagar en algún momento-

\- _"Ya veo, pero tienes que confiar en ella_. _Si tu miedo es que te la quiten creo que tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza, porque si ella se hubiera hartado de vos te hubiera dicho directamente que ya no quiere esperarte ¿o no?"_

\- _"Si, en parte tienes razón"_

Otro silencio reinó esa "entretenida" llamada, cosa que no impidió que ninguno de los dos colgase el teléfono y la dé por finalizada. Ambos sabían que tenían más cosas que decirse aparte, como ya he dicho, descargarse de vez en cuando es muy bueno, y ellos se entían perfectamente.

Y el climas se volvió a cortar pero ahora por el moreno

\- _"Aunque no lo creas te entiendo porque he pasado algo simular con Kazuhar"_

\- _"¿Eh, de verdad?"_ –respondió un poco sorprendido- " _Te lo tenías bien guardado HA-TTO-RI"_ –y rió finalmente al escuchar cierto enojo de su amigo-

\- _"I_ - _Idiota"_ –respondió colorado- " _Y bien ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?"_

\- _"Adelante"_

\- _"Pues bien… Todo sucedió cuando estábamos en tercer año de la secundaria…."_

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

El caso del "sangriento amor del Torneo de Kendo" (primera parte):

El pueblo de Osaka brillaba con su festivo aire de competitividad por el torneo intercolegial que se disputaba en esa semana, y más aún cuando las semifinales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

El colegio de cierto moreno de tercer año se secundaria participaba a la cabeza de su ferviente capitán. Sí, el mismísimo Hattori Heiji a pesar de su corta edad encabezaba con mucha autoridad el equipo de Kendo de su colegio.

Aunque a la larga a dicho joven no parecía importarle enteramente esto último.

\- _"Heiji, HEIJI"_ –gritaba la chica de moño por todo el pasillo de la oscura sala del Instituto- _"ESPERA IDIOTA TE ESTOY LLAMANDO"_

\- _"Puedes dejar de molestar, estoy en algo importante"_ –decía el detective sin detener su andar-

\- _"Pe_ - _pero Heiji, el torneo es mañana, no deberías estar husmeando en la sala de directivos, te pueden expulsar del torneo" –_ le suplicaba mientras trataba de apurar sus propios pasos y así alcanzarlo-

\- _"Kazuha"_ –exclamó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores mientras la abría- " _Por favor realmente es importante"_ –su voz era cada vez más trágica y seria lo cual hizo asustar a la chica-

\- _"N_ - _no me digas que es algo del torneo, ¿hicieron trampa en alguno de las peleas? ¿en los cuartos de final donde tuviste que haber ganado bien lo tiraste a ese otros chico verdad? L-lo sabía, eso era falta por donde lo ve…"_ –pero se detuvo al ver que el moreno la miraba-

\- _"Esto va más allá del torneo"_ –dijo luego de una leve risita y se adentró a la sala donde encontró lo que estaba buscando-

El objeto era una caja con el título "no abrir hasta el lunes", cosa que Heiji pasó por alto sacando unas hojas hasta dar con la que él quería, y al verlo comenzó a temblar preocupando más a la ya alterada Kazuha.

\- " _Hei…"_ –y al escuchar que una carcajada salía de su voz su temeroso rostro cambió a uno desconcertado, aun así no se iba a quedar con la duda- " _¿Qué pasó Heiji?"_

\- _"Yo sabía que era una broma de mal gusto"_

\- _"¡¿EH?!"_ –la del moño cada vez entendía menos la situación-

\- _"Es que Takara me dijo que alguien me había superado en la prueba de matemática que nos hicieron hace unos días, y esa persona eras vos, y me estuvo molestando con eso todo el día de ayer, por eso es que vine a verificarlo y no, era todo una broma. Y se me hacía raro, no podía ser que una lenta como vos pueda sup…."_ –y al sentir un aura calórica en su espalda, se dio vuelta y al hacerlo recibió una cachetada de la chica- _"PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE…." –_ y vio a su amiga yéndose del lugar- _"Es-espera KAZUHA"_

\- _"Déjame en paz"_ –dijo al sentir como la tiraba de uno de sus brazos- " _Sos un arrogante mal educado… Y yo preocupándome por vos, soy una idiota. Y VOS SOS EL DOBLE DE IDIOTA"_ –gritaba mientras trataba de soltarse-

\- _"Kazuha espera, deja de gritar que van a saber que estaba en el salón de profesores_ "

\- _"Pues que se enteren todos y te expulsen"_ –y se pudo soltar al pellizcarle la mano derecha- _"IDIOTA"_

\- _"Espera Kazuha"_

La de Osaka caminaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos del Instituto, y al volver a ver al moreno para decirle por enésima vez que no la siguiera se chocó con otra persona, cayendo ambos al piso.

\- _"Di-disculpe, no me fijaba por donde ib…"_ –y se detuvo por el asombro que se llevó al verlo a los ojos- " _¿Heiji?"_

El chico poseía el mismo color de piel que su amigo con la única diferencia es que sus ojos eran del color del cielo, azules brillante. Kazuha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- " _La culpa fue mía señorita, así que no se disculpe"_ –y al verla que seguía en el piso sonrió divertido- " _permítame ayudarle"_ –y le extendió una mano izquierda, la cual ella agarró y tras un envión estuvo parada nuevamente- " _veo que la dejé sin palabras, ¿no será usted alguna fan mía no?"_ –y se agachó un poco para mirarle a los ojos-

\- _"¡¿EH!?, n-no se confunda, es solo que se me hace familiar a alguien que conozco"_ –y se escuchó el ruidoso grito del detective buscándola hasta llegar a donde estaba ella y el extraño chico-

\- _"¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?, ESTUVE BUSCANDOTE POR TODAS_ …." –y al ver que la susodicha no le estaba prestando atención la vio atentamente descubriendo que miraba fijamente a ese chico, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla- " _¿Kazuha?"_

\- _"¡¿EH?!"_ –y al ver a su amigo sonrió divertida- " _A vos"_

\- _"¿Cómo?"_ –ahora era él el que no entendía nada-

\- _"A usted, lo veo parecido a él"_ –dirigiéndose ahora al chico-

\- _"¿A si? Pues yo no le veo el parecido"_ -dijo un poco nervioso-

\- _"Pero lo es se lo aseguro"_ –respondió al acercarse más al chico que la veía entre nervioso y desconcertado-

Heiji no entendía nada, y más era su duda por saber quién era el chico que le hablaba con tanta confianza a su amigo. Al verlos que seguían entretenidos en dicha conversación decidió cortarla fastidiado, por lo tanto tosió indiscretamente para conseguir la atención de ambos jóvenes.

\- " _¿Heiji?"_ –dijo la de la moña-

\- " _Se puede saber quién es él"_ –su tono era de claro fastidio-

\- " _Ah sí, él es…"_ –y se detuvo nuevamente, y se giró nuevamente hacia el otro chico- " _¿cuál es su nombre?"_

\- _"¡Oh cierto, no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Taichi Nivara tengo 15 años, y soy uno de los concursantes de los intercolegiales de kendo"_ –dijo con una sonrisa, igual a la del moreno, lo cual sorprendió a la chica-

\- _"Y se puede saber ¿qué hacer aquí hoy si las semis finales son mañana?"_ –se sentía fastidiado y no entendía por qué-

\- _"Pues… he venido a ver el cronograma de peleas para ver la hora exacta de la nuestra"_

\- _"Bueno, están por allá así que ya puedes retirarte"_

\- _"Ah bueno, muchas gracias, pero antes ¿cómo se llama la chica con la que me tropecé?"_ –dijo mirando a la susodicha-

\- _"Ka-Kazuha Toyama"_ –respondió algo nerviosa, todavía no salía del asombro de verlo tan parecido a su amigo-

\- _"Encantado Kazuha_ - _san podemos dejar las formalidades entonces, y si me permite"_ –diciéndole esto último al moreno- " _quiero decirte que tienes unos lindos ojos"_ –y sonrió-

\- _"Gr_ - _gracias respondió la de moño. ¿Pero por qué le pides permiso a él?"_

\- _"¿No es tu novio? Porque lo he visto molesto desde que nos encontró, deducía que estaba celoso"_

\- _"Pues ni somos novios, ni él está celoso, y tampoco tiene porque estarlo"_ –dijo rápidamente, sin darse cuenta el humo que tiraba el detective-

\- _"Bueno, espero encontrarnos de nuevo. Y suerte mañana con el torneo"_

Kazuha se despidió del chico y vio que Heiji la miraba molesto

\- " _¿Heiji?"_

\- _"Vamos a clases, que vamos a llevar a tu culpa"_ –dijo mientras se iba del lugar sin mirar a su amiga-

\- _"¿Estás molesto por algo_?" –preguntó u poco desconcertada-

\- _"Claro que no ¿por qué lo estaría_?" –y comenzó a caminar rápidamente-

\- _"HEIJI"_

Y al entraron al aula peleando, acto que terminó al momento de ver que sus amigos los esperaban con miradas burlonas en sus rostros

\- _"¿Se puede saber qué les pasa ahora a ustedes?"_ –preguntó el ya enojado Heiji-

\- _"Kazuha ¿quién era ese lindo chico que te estaba hablando_? _Sakura ya nos contó todo así que no puedes ocultarlo"_ –preguntó una chica regordeta ignorando al moreno-

\- _"¿¡EH_?! _Pues se llama Taichi Nivara-kun y es uno de los participantes del torneo"_ –respondió más contenta de los Hattori hubiera querido-

Hattori se alejó del griterío de chicas que rodeaban a su amiga y se chocó con Takara que también lo miraba con burla

\- " _¿Qué?"_ –dijo al rubio, su paciencia ya era nula para ser sincera-

\- " _Veo que estás molesto por el tal Nivara ese que está en la boca de Toyama"_ -que lo haya nombrado y su burlesco tono lo estaba alterando más de lo que ya estaba-

\- " _Nada de eso idiota, y deja de molestar que ya me debes varias"_ –dijo cuando obtuvo un poco de calma en su voz-

\- " _Qué lástima, pensábamos que ustedes serían la pareja del concurso de este año"_ –se lamentó una castaña- " _¿o no Takara-kun?_

\- _"Si, una pena"_

\- _"Se puede saber ¿de qué hablan ahora?"_

\- _"Si yo tampoco estoy entendiendo"_ –se unió la oji-verde-

\- _"¿No escucharon la historia del "Amor en el Torneo de Kendo"_?" –y al ver que los dos "enamorados" se miraron con desconcierto empezó a relatar- _"En el último intercolegial de Kendo uno de los participantes masculinos y una estudiante se conocieron y tras varias indirectas se enamoraron. La chica, a través de una carta que guardó en el casillero de su amado le pidió que se vieran frente a unas flores de cerezo que habían en su instituto y ahí se le declaró, y esa confesión fue correspondida por el chico, y vivieron una hermosa historia de amor"_ –decía la castaña con brillos en los ojos-

\- _"Muy conmovedor, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?"_ -preguntó el detective con un dejo de repugnancia-

\- _"¿Y cómo no?, si son como recién casados"_ -dijo el rubio a lo que Heiji miró con odio acumulado, claramente ganas de meterle la paliza de su vida no le faltaban, a lo que el chico se calló casi al instante-

\- _"Están todos mal de la cabeza si piensan que yo me enamoraría de un chico tan mal educado como lo es él"_ –señalando al ya irritado moreno-

\- _"¿QUE DIJISTE BRUJA_?" –gritó ya harto-

\- _"¿Ven_? _Dejen de alucinar cosas de películas infantiles"_ –dijo ignorando a su amigo-

\- _"Pero, piénsalo, ahora tienes a Nivara-kun"_ –dijo su amiga Sakura-

\- _"De-deja de decir idioteces quieres y nos sentemos que ya vendrá la profesora"_ –dijo sonrojada y se fue a su asiento-

El sonrojo no había pasado desapercibido para el detective del Oeste, lo cual aumentó su grado de estrés que había ganado esas únicas horas de receso, pero prefirió no darle importancia, posiblemente ese enojo sean más que nada nervios por la competencia que se llevaría a cabo al otro día, evento que claramente era más importante que pensar en cuentos infantiles… así fue como en un suspiro las clases terminaron.

Los dos amigos iban caminando hacia el casillero de Heiji, cuando al abrir encontraron una nota.

\- " _¿Y esto?"_ –preguntó el remitente al sacarla y verla- _"¿Una carta?"_

\- _"A ver"_ –le sacó la Kazuha la carta de su mano y obviando los intentos del moreno por quitársela la abrió y la leyó- " _Querido Hattori-kun, tengo algo que decirte, ¿podemos encontrarlo a atrás del colegio a las 12 am? Satori Mia"_ –y se calló al terminar la última palabra-

\- _"¿Kazuha_?" –se preocupó del moreno de que el semblante de la chica había cambiado-

\- _"Al menos, la historia del romance en el torneo de Kendo o como se llame se te cumplirá a vos. Te felicito"_ –dijo con molestia mientras le devolvía la carta-

\- _"Serás tonta, si yo ni siquiera conozco a esta persona"_ –y agarró la carta para verla nuevamente-

\- _"Bueno pero se ve que ella te conoce y muy bien_. _Aparte ¿qué te sorprende si todas están muertas con tu cara de tonto?"_

\- _"Vos tendrás cara de tonta aquí"_ –y se terminó de poner sus zapatos para irse-

\- _"¿Do_ - _dónde vas?"_

\- _"No es obvio, ya son casi las 12 y esta chica quiere hablarme. Vos a ver qué necesita, ¿no vienes?"_

\- _"¿Po-por qué iría a tu declaración de amor idiota?" -_ preguntó sonrojada-

\- _"Pues, como quieras, yo me voy"_ –y cuando se dio vuelta vio a un chico con la cara tapada que corría con una bolsa muy grande- _"Adiós Kazuha, luego te veo"_

La verdad es que la idea de que alguien se le confiesen le parecía muy pesada, pero es que sentía que había algo raro con esta carta, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. La cuestión es que llegó al lugar acordado y la chica aún no había llegado, así que vio su reloj dándose cuenta que iba unos minutos antes, así que la esperó.

Pasaron alrededor de unos quince minutos y la chica no aparecía, así que cansado Heiji se dispuso a irse, al girarse se tropezó con lo que parecía una rama, pero al ver era el brazo de una chica, la cual estaba muerta hacía una hora aproximadamente. Y vio al lado suyo un cuchillo cubierto de sangre el cual al tocarlo manchó su mano. Luego vio a la chica, esa sin duda era el arma del crimen, y luego vio ¿una carta? Si eso parecía, y cuando quiso leer, se escuchó un grito agudo lo cual lo hizo darse la vuelta.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió era Kazuha que lo miraba con horror acompañada de Taichi Nivara que también estaba horrorizado, fue en ese entonces que reaccionó.

\- _"TONTA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA Y LLAMA A LA POLICIA"_

\- _"Heiji, ¿por qué tu mano tiene sangre y por qué tienes ese cuchillo?"_ –dijo horrorizada-

\- _"Pero ¿qué idioteces dices_?" –y entendió la situación, soltando rápidamente el cuchillo- " _Kazuha, yo no…"_ –y cuando quiso tocarla se alejó un poco de él-

\- _"Vo-voy a llamar a la policía"_ –y se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos-

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

El caso del "sangriento amor del Torneo de Kendo" (segunda parte):

Heiji analizaba la escena del crimen mientras escuchaba cómo la policía llegaba al lugar. El detective Otaki apareció pocos minutos después.

\- " _Heiji"_ –dijo con alegría- " _con vos aquí será mucho más fácil"_

\- _"Yo digo lo mismo detective, ya que tiene antes sus ojos al culpable del crimen" –_ dijo el rubio con un dejo de grandeza-

\- _"Y me puede decir ¿quién es usted?_ " –preguntó desconcertado-

\- _"Yo soy Taichi Nivara uno de los participantes del torneo de Kendo que se está llevando a cabo este mes. Y también soy testigo de ver a este chico agarrando ese cuchillo lleno de sangre de la víctima"_

\- _"¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?"_ -preguntó una vez más el detective-

\- _"Sólo mire la mano derecha de ese chico tiene manchas de sangre_. _Aparte no sólo yo lo he visto ¿o no Kazuha?"_

La susodicha se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, ya que ella estaba mirando al principal sospechoso, que seguía observando la escena del crimen y el cual al escuchar que la nombraban también se dio vuelta.

\- " _Emmm, si"_ –fue lo único que pudo decir al ver los penetrantes ojos verdes del moreno sobre ella, los cuales desvió nuevamente al escuchar su respuesta -

\- " _PE-PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE Y LO SABES KAZUHA-KUN"_

\- _"Detective Otaki, la víctima se llama Misa Satori, tiene 15 años de edad y está en segundo año de la secundaria y por los forenses murió entre las 11:30 y las 12 pm. Por lo que nos han contado tenía una gran atracción por el chico Hattori Heiji y había sido citada por él a este mismo lugar"_ –terminando su informe hasta el momento-

\- _"¿Y cómo sabe que Heiji la invitó a este lugar?"_ –preguntó escéptico el detective-

\- _"Hemos encontrado esto en la mano derecha de la chica"_ –entregándole una carta- " _Me dijeron unas amigas de ella que estaba muy nerviosa por la carta, casi al punto de llorar"._

\- _"Veamos_ : " _Mia-san, tengo algo importante que decirte te espero atrás del colegio a las 12 am. Atentamente Hattori Heiji"_ –el detective palideció al leer la nota y vio al moreno que sonreía con arrogancia- " _Heiji explícame esto"_

\- _"Esto es interesante"_ –largó sorprendiendo a todos- " _Ahora es más difícil probar mi inocencia"_

\- _"Eso significa…"_

\- " _Claro que yo no he sido idiota"_ –le dijo al hombre que le volvía el alma al cuerpo- _"Pero esa carta complica un poco las cosas"_ –y volvió a sonreír-

\- " _Yo te creo Heiji, pero como principal sospechoso, tengo que tomarte declaración"_ –dijo sacando una libreta-

\- " _Claro, a ver: yo recibí la misma carta que la chica y me vine a ver con ella, aclaro que no la conocía, llegué aquí como a las 11:55 y de ahí la esperé hasta las 12:15 más o menos y cuando quise irme porque me cansé de esperarla, tropecé y al incorporarme vi que era un brazo y por lo tanto la vi, luego sentí algo debajo de mi mano y vi el arma, deduzco que es el arma homicida, aparte estaba solo así que es lógico que sospechen de mí, pero esa fue la verdad, aunque no me crean"_

\- _"Muy bien ¿y ustedes?"_ –dirigiéndose a los otros adolescentes- " _¿qué hacían aquí?_

\- _"Es-espera ¿duda de nosotros? Si es claro quién es el culpable"_

\- _"Yo" -_ cortó Kazuha- " _me estaba yendo a casa cuando vio a Nivara-kun un poco preocupado, como buscando algoy, fui a ver si necesitaba algo y me dijo que quería encontrar la sala de directivos, la cual está al frente de este lugar, así que lo guié hasta que vimos la escena"_

\- _"¿y por qué estaba preocupado Nivara-kun?"_

\- _"Es que ya faltaba poco para volver a mis entrenamientos no encontraba la sala de directivos así que me estaba preocupando un poco porque no tenía el cronograma"_

\- _"Yo te dije dónde podías encontrarlo ¿Por qué no fuiste a ese lugar?"_ –preguntó esta vez el detective del Oeste-

\- _"Claro que fui, pero ese folleto no tenía el horario exacto de mi pelea"_ –respondió con molestia- _"entonces decidí venir al salón de directivos para ver si podía encontrarlo ahí. Y fue cuando encontré a Kazuha-san ¿no es así?"_ –dijo mirando a la susodicha que no paraba de mirar a su amigo con preocupación- _"¿Kazuha-san?"_

\- _"¿¡Eh!?"_ -volviendo a la realidad- " _si"_ –parecía una tonta, pero le era completamente irreal pensar siquiera que Heiji, su Heiji hubiese matado a alguien-

\- _"Detective Otaki"_ –llamó al nombre uno de los policías-

\- _"Si dígame Yoshida"_

\- _"Hemos encontrado unos pasos alejados de la víctima una cámara que saca fotos instantáneas llena de sangre y una foto de una mano de tez morena agarrando el cuchillo"_

Por lo que divisaba la foto, el chico estaba detrás de los árboles mostrando solamente la mano derecha. Todos los allí presentes miraron al moreno con horror, mientras que él miró la foto con su tranquilo semblante y se la devolvió al detective.

\- " _Detective habría que llevan la cámara con los forenses para ver si era de Mia-san"_ –pero vio cómo todos lo veían con decepción y tristeza- _"se puede saber ¿qué les pasa?"_

\- _"¿Y todavía preguntas?"_ –saltó el oji-azules- " _¿no crees que es una prueba concluyente esa foto? Solo admite que sos el asesino"_

\- "¿ _PERO QUE HABLAS IDIOTA_?" –y cuando trató de acercarse al chico dos policías lo agarraron- _"SUELTENMEN, YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO HE SIDO IDIOTAS"_

\- _"Heiji, esta foto va muy en tu contra"_ –dijo el detective- _"Así que por favor acom…"_

\- _"Kazuha creen en mi ¿verdad?" –_ y miró a su amiga que miraba la escena desconcertada- _"¿verdad que si Kazuha?"_

Todos los allí presentes miraron a la chica que miraba a su amigo directo a los ojos, y a ver como una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en el rostro que a ella más le gustaba en el mundo contestó.

\- " _Claro que creo en vos Heiji"_

\- _"Entonces con eso me basta. Detective Otaki, ¿podría dejarme mostrar mi inocencia?"_

\- _"Pe-pero…"_

\- _"No se preocupe, yo sé cómo hacerlo"_ –y mostró esa sonrisa de grandeza que siempre mostraba a la hora de descubrir un caso, esa sonrisa, que a Kazuha le encantaba-

\- _"Está bien Heiji, tienes una hora"_ –y así lo policías lo soltaron-

\- _"Gracia_. _Ahora vengo"_ – al pasar por el lado de su amiga, la miró unos segundo y le guiñó el ojo y siguiendo su andar, sin poder ver el sonrojo que había provocado en ella-

Entre la multitud divisó un grupo de chicas que lloraban sin consuelo deduciendo de esta forma que eran amigas de la víctima. Al acercarse vio a su compañera de clase Sakura.

\- " _¿Puedo hablar un momento con vos?"_ -y la castaña aceptó algo indecisa-

\- "¿ _Qué necesitas Hattori-kun?"_

\- _"Veo que eras amiga de Misa-san, ¿tendrías alguna pertenencia de ella, en plan un cuaderno o algo?"_ –respondió el moreno-

\- _"Emmm_ … _si tengo una carpeta que ella me dio de Lengua, iba a devolvérsela hoy, pero bueno…"_ -con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- _"¿Podrías prestármela?"_ –preguntó al ver que la chica se había calmado un poco-

\- _"Si claro"_

Fueron rápidamente al aula y sacó la carpeta, el moreno la vio unos momentos y sonrió _"ya veo así es cómo fue"_

\- " _Muchas gracias. Déjamela solo una hora más y te la devuelvo"_

\- _"Claro, no hay de qué"_ –dijo sonriendo-

\- _"Ahora ¿me llevas hasta su aula_?"

\- _"Cl_ - _claro"_ –dijo desconcertada y salieron del aula-

Mientras iban al aula, Heiji divisó un folleto pegado del torneo de Karate. Para ser más específica estaba al frente del aula de la víctima, se acercó a dicho objeto y leyó que evidentemente no decía cuándo peleaba cada equipo ni cada participante. Cuando quiso alejarse para ir al aula, pudo notar que estaba saliendo la cinta que pegaba al papel a la pared y cuando quiso arreglarlo vio otro papel que se veía mucho más nuevo, y volvió a sonreír. Así fue cómo luego de hablar con una ordenanza que pasaba por ahí entró al aula.

\- "¿ _Cuál era su asiento?"_ –le preguntó a la castaña-

\- " _Emmm, ese de allí"_ –señaló-

Heiji analizó unos momentos el asiento pero parecía que lo que buscaba no estaba allí. _"No está aquí"_ pensó.

\- " _¿Hattori-kun?"_ –preguntó indecisa la castaña-

\- " _¿Ella tomaba muchas fotos?"_ –siguió con su cuestionario, sin prestar atención a que la chica miraba una parte de él con mucho interés-

\- " _Emmm… si, era su hobbie favorito"_ –respondió-

\- " _¿Y hablaba de mí?"_ –prosiguió-

\- " _Emmm… se puede decir que te nombraba bastante"_ –respondiendo esto último con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

\- "Muy _bien_ ¿ _Me llevas a su casillero?"_ –preguntó amablemente por último-

\- _"Cl-claro"_ –la chica estaba más desconcertada, pero sabía que si no ayudaba al chico Kazuha la mataría-

Llegaron al casillero y lo abrieron, y fue ahí donde Heiji sonrió triunfante. " _Aquí está"_ observó el objeto y lo guardó, ya sabía quién era el culpable, solamente le faltaba una cosas que podía perfectamente averiguar en su celular mientras iba a la escena del crimen y la segunda era una prueba concluyente de su inocencia, eso era lo que más le preocupaba ahora.

\- _"Gracias por todo"_ –y cuando quiso irse-

\- _"Hattori_ -kun" _–_ la llamó su compañera-

\- _"¿Qué te pasa_?" –la verdad estaba apurado ya que su tiempo no sobraba mucho-

\- _"¿Qué te pasó en la mano_? _Te lo vi hace un rato, de hecho cuando entraste al aula luego del receso que entraste con Kazuha-chan te via la mano medio colorada, y me dio curiosidad desde entonces"_

Y el chico miró que en su mano derecha tenía un moretón desconocido para él, y al tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, obtuvo la prueba de su inocencia.

\- _"ESO ES" –_ dijo asustando a la chica-

\- _"¿Qué cosa Hattori-kun?"_

\- _"Luego te explico. Gracias de nuevo"_ –y salió corriendo hacia la escena del crimen, ya que le faltaba menos de veinte minutos de gracia-

Buscó mientras corría la información que le faltaba, y se paró al frente de todos los que lo estaban esperando. Ya estaba listo para entrar en acción.

Eran las 1 menos veinte y todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del adolescente, la cual no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

\- _"Heiji"_ –dijo emocionado el detective- " _¿Ya has resuelto el caso?"_

\- _"Claro que sí, sino no hubiese vuelto idiota"_ –respondió con un dejo de molestia-

\- _"Bueno, entonces, ¿es tiempo de que declares en la policía no_? _–_ dijo el oji-azul-

\- _"Ja, eso es lo que quieres, pero yo preferiría entretenerlos/aburrirlos un poco contándolo acá primero…. En el lugar donde está el verdadero asesino"_ –dijo sonriendo con superioridad-

\- _"A ver, señor detective, explíquese por favor"_

\- _"Empecemos por el principio, como ya sabemos esta chica fue asesinada justo unos minutos antes que llegué yo a nuestro supuesto encuentro, ya que yo le dije que nos veamos a través de esta carta y ella me dijo que nos encontremos con esta carta"_ –mostrando ambas cartas en cada una de sus manos- " _Tal fue su emoción al recibir "mi supuesta carta" que todas sus amigas la vieron bastante nerviosa, ya que parecía que yo le agradaba bastante, entonces vino lo más rápido que pudo para "nuestro encuentro" y fue cuando murió"_.

\- _"A ver, todo esto que nos dice está jugando en contra tuyo ¿no lo crees_? _Es decir ¿qué clase de defesa es esa?"_ –preguntó Nivara-

\- " _Es cierto, todo esto que dije no hace más que inculparme aún más, pero ¿qué pasaría si digo que la carta que ha llegado a mí no ha sido escrita por la chica?"-_ el comentario dejó sorprendido a todo en el lugar-

\- " _¿A qué te refieres Heiji-kun?"_ –preguntó el detective-

\- " _La víctima era diestra, y eso se lo puede deducir viendo la cámara llena de sangre, la cual deduzco que los forenses ya comprobaron que era de ella al igual que la sangre. Pues en ella no había sangre en la parte derecha de la cámara mostrando como la forma de unos dedos, con eso podemos deducir que ella la tenía sostenida con la mano derecha…"_

\- _"Pero Heiji ¿cómo sabías que es la cámara de ella? Se la pudo haber dado el criminal"_ –retrocó el detective-

\- _"Una de sus amigas me confirmó que su hobbie eran las fotos y que esa cámara ella suya_. _También me dijo que cómo yo, el chico que a ella parece le atraía la iba a ver en privado se fue con esa cámara"_

\- _"Mue bien es diestra, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el caso Heiji?"_ –el de la comisaría de Osaka ya se estaba alarmando-

\- _"Pues que la carta que yo recibí fue escrita por una persona zurda"_

\- " _¿Y cómo lo sabes?"_ –se atrevió a preguntar la chica luego de un rato de silencio-

\- " _Cuando una persona zurda escribe, por lo general corre la tinta de la lapicera con su mano mientras avanza en su escritura, justo como esta"_ –y mostró la carta nombrada- " _mientras que, la carta que recibió Misa-san, fue escrita por ella misma, ya que el culpable la amenazó para que lo haga, ya que este último sabía que yo soy diestro y sabía que yo no conocía a la víctima por eso no sabría que en realidad era diestra y podría mandarme una carta escrita por un zurdo sin ningún problema. ¿No es así Nivara?"_

Todos miraron al recién nombrado, el cual no pudo evitar un dejo de temor en su mirada, pero aun así sonrió con confianza

\- " _¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?"_ –preguntó con interés-

\- " _Pues porque claramente vos sos el culpable de este crimen"_ –dijo triunfante-

\- " _¿Y se puede saber qué pruebas tienes al respecto?"_

\- _"Pues he encontrado esta otra carta en el casillero de Misa-san, la cual tiene la misma y horrible letra"_

\- _"Claro"_ –exclamó el detective- " _seguramente estén la huella digitales de…"_

\- _"Se equivoca"_ –interrumpió el moreno- " _seguramente usó todo el tiempo guantes para escribir ambas cartas"_

\- _"Entonces ¿qué pruebas tienes? ¿la foto? Creo que bien sabes que podrías ser vos el de la foto, detective"_ –siguió argumentando el oji-azul-

\- _"Esa foto tampoco me inculpa"_ –respondió con orgullo el de Osaka, y mirando el desconsiento del chico siguió- " _Kazuha, ¿te acuerdas que yo soy un arrogante mal educado?"_ -la chica asintió con desconcierto- " _Pues vos sos una bruta, que lo sepas"_

\- _"¿Co-cómo?"_ –la chica estaba cada vez más desorientada-

\- _"Mira lo que me hizo tu pellizcón en la mano, de hecho cuando entramos al aula luego del receso, estaba colorado según una compañera"_ –diciendo esto último con superioridad- " _El receso terminó a las 10:30, cuando entramos para tomar las clases que nos correspondían y esta foto fue tomada a las 12:40, es decir unos 15 minutos antes que yo llegue"_

\- _"Y todo esto ¿qué tiene que ver?"_ –volvió a preguntar el acusado-

\- _"¿Todavía no lo entiendes_? _Si yo fuera el verdadero culpable en esta foto se vería el moretón que tengo en la mano, díganme ¿se ve dicho moretón?"_ –todos los ahí presentes miraron la foto confirmando lo que el moreno decía y el chico al verle la cara de sorpresa sonrió nuevamente- " _Veo que lo ven"_

\- _"Muy bien muy bien, esto demuestra que no sos culpable, me disculpo con vos por incriminarte, pero ahora ¿qué pruebas tienes para inculparme a mí?"_

\- _"Muy simple, cuando fui a investigar a las aulas me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que me mostró en qué parte de tu historia estaba mintiendo"_

\- _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ –preguntó el inculpado-

\- _"Pues que al ir al aula de la víctima encontré un poster del torneo de Kendo que claramente no decía los horarios exactos de las peleas, justo lo que vos estabas buscando_ …."

\- _"¿Ves? Te he dicho que…"_

\- _"Pero también"_ –interrumpió el moreno- " _vi que ese poster estaba pegado encima de otro poster más nuevo, el cual sí decía la información que buscabas, pero claro nadie podía verla porque la has cambiado de lugar para que tu razón de estar ahora acá sea válida. Ahora seguramente se preguntarán ¿en qué momento hizo eso? Pues el portero me dijo que un chico desconocido que está también en el torneo entró a eso de las 10 am, de ahí te fuiste al casillero de Misa-san a dejarle la nota, luego cuando quisiste irte de ese casillero para que no parezcas sospechoso y fue cuando te chocaste con Kazuha. En ese momento aprovechaste para preguntarnos dónde podía estar ese folleto y cambiarlo, dándote cuenta que era justo al frente de otro destino, el aula de Misa-san que para eso ya había visto la carta y la amenazaste obligándola que escriba la que yo supuestamente le había escrito, con guantes claramente"_

\- _"Es por eso que sus amigas la habían visto nerviosa al punto de llorar ¿no es así Heiji?"_ –preguntó Kazuha-

\- _"Exacto, pero como sus amigas no sabían nada de la amenazan creyeron que era por la emoción_ … _Luego de que ella viniera con su cámara, seguramente a pedido de él para no generar sospechas con sus amigas, y la mató. Luego puso la ropa con sangre y la cinta con la que volvió a pegar el poster en una bolsa, y en el momento que quiso salir me vio llegar y al apurar el pasó se tropezó en algún matorral o algo y se le cayó la cinta, fue en el momento que Kazuha lo vio nervioso "como buscando algo"…._ "

\- _"Todo muy lindo, pero ¿cómo podría todas esas "instrucciones" a una persona que ni conozco? Porque según tus deducciones yo ya sabía cuál era su casillero, sabía que tenía una cámara y sabía cuál era su rostro, y yo en mi vida la he visto"_

\- _"¿Sabes la historia del "Amor en el Torneo de Kendo?"_ –y la expresión del muchacho cambió a una de terror de un segundo a otro- _"¿cómo no? Si fue hecha en base de su historia de amor"_ –y antes de que alguien pueda reclamar sacó su celular con la información que había encontrado en internet- _"Es un artículo de un periódico no tan conocido que explica detalladamente la pareja con la cual se inspiró esta leyenda urbana encontrándome con que Misa Satori y Taichi Nivara eran la pareja que inspiró a la historia, pero que, luego de que el famoso narcotraficante Takaichi Nivara (padre de Nivara) fue arrestado el pasado verano, ellos rompieron su relación"_

\- _"Espera Heiji, no me digas que ese hombre…."_

\- _"Si"_ –contó el detective- " _es el hombre que hemos arrestado el pasado Julio, resultó ser el padre de este chico. Cuestión que para tomar venganza con migo y con Misa-san por haber cortado ideó este plan, lo único que falló fue que a descubrir que el cartel que cambiaste estaba frente del aula de tu ex-novia tal fue tu sorpresa al encontrarla tan rápido que no te diste cuenta y cambiaste el cartel sin los guantes que llevabas, así que si los buscan y lo analizan posiblemente encuentren la huellas dactilares de este chico, aparte…."_

\- _"Detective Otaki"_ –llagó uno de los policías y cuando tuvo la atención del detective mostró la bolsa negra con la cinta y la ropa usada por el asesino-

\- _"Muy bien hecho, vayan a analizar si también tiene la huella de Niv_ …"

\- _"Era una arpía"_ –se escuchó decir de un momento a otro haciendo que todos se giren a mirar al dueño de la voz- " _ella solamente me usaba porque era famoso por mis torneos de Kendo, pero en el momento que vio como vos metías a prisión a mi padre luego de dar una fabulosa deducción me dejó diciendo que no quería esta con un chico cuya familia era delincuentes, aparte que ese detective la había cautivado y haría lo que fuera por estar con él. No pude resistirlo, ese detective de pacotilla no solo había atrapado a mi padre sino que también había cortado con mi novia por su culpa, debía vengarme de ambos"._

Así fue cómo al terminar de decir esas palabras aceptando la culpa del asesinato, fue llevado por las autoridades de Osaka con lágrimas amargas y de tristeza en los ojos.

Kazuha, al ver que ya se lo habían llevado al chico y Heiji volvía de declarar con el detective se le acercó con un dejo de arrepentimiento.

\- _"Heiji"_ –dijo con una tímida voz, ganándose la atención del moreno- " _fue lindo lo que dijiste hace un rato"_

\- _"¿Eh?"_ –y al recordarlo sus mejillas enrojecieron- " _n-no es nada, solamente necesitaba que me liberen para investigar y es lo primero que se me ocurrió"_ –dijo sin mirarla-

\- _"Igual, me gustó"_ –respondió también colorada- " _y emmm… discúlpame por pellizcarte"_

\- _"Ahh esto, ni lo menciones, si no fuera por tu poca femineidad no hubiera salido de esta"_ –largó con una sonrisa-

\- _"¿Qué has dicho_?" –su aura malévola estaba iniciando-

\- _"¿Qué te sorprende_? _si sos lo menos femenina que hay"_ –y en el instante que terminó d decir la frase sintió un cachetada de la chica- _"PERO QUE…."_

\- _"Retiro mis disculpas, realmente sos un mal educado arrogante, e idiota"_ –y se fue del lugar siendo seguida por el muchacho-

Actualidad:

\- " _Y bueno eso fue lo que pasó"_ -concluyó el detective del oeste"

\- _"Oe oe, este tipo es un idiota declarado" –_ pensó Conan con una gotita que caía de su frente-

\- _"Así que bueno ¿los espero en Osaka para las finales?_ "

\- _"No"_ –concluyó Conan-

\- _"Kudo, no seas así"_

\- _"HATTORI TE HE DICHO QUE…"_

\- _"¿Conan-kun?"_ –se escuchó gritar desde la cocina, y entró a la habitación donde estaba el detective- _"Te he llamado a comer ¿con quién hablas?"_

\- _"C-con nadie importante Ran-nee"_

\- _"ONE-CHAN SOY YO HATTORI" –_ gritó para conseguir que Ran la escuchara, sorprendiendo a Conan que en el momento que quiso colgar Ran le quitó el celular-

\- _"Hattori-kun cuanto tiempo"_ –contestó alegremente-

\- " _La verdad, pero le estaba diciendo al niño que los invito a las finales del torneo de Kendo porque yo participo "_

\- _"Felicidades, si iremos encantados"_ –dijo con un sonrojo imposible de ocultar el cual no pasó desapercibido por el rejuvenecido joven-

\- _"Maldito Hattori"_ –dijo a regañadientes mientras seguía a Ran a la sala para comer-

Fin


	26. Chapter 26

Simplemente no dejas de hablar de ella:

La noche en las calles de Beika eran frías y más en esa noche de diversión que estaban pasando Conan y sus amigos, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, acompañados obviamente por Haibara y por el profesor, los dueños del hogar donde estaban.

\- " _Creo que volví a ganar Genta"_ –dijo aburrido el de anteojos-

\- " _Pe-pero ¿cómo lo haces?"_ –respondió fastidiado su gordo amigo-

\- " _Yo opino que hace trampa"_ –dijo Mitsuhiko, levantando las cartas con las que estaba jugando, claramente él también había perdido ante Conan-

\- _"Discúlpame Conan-kun, pero opino igual"_ –dijo por último Ayumi un poco arrepentida luego-

\- _"¿Eso creen_? _Que buenos amigos que tengo"_ -dijo con un dejo de ofensa el acusado-

\- _"Entonces si no son trampas ¿cómo puedes saber que la carta que vas a elegir no es jockey y siempre es un número, señor detective?"_ –esta vez la voz fue de la científica, la cual también estaba un poco irritada puesto que el detective no disimulaba que era un juego muy infantil para él-

\- _"Es que Ran-neechan me explicó un truco el otro día que estábamos jugando y…."_ –pero al ver que sus amiguitos incluida Haibara empezaron un intenso e irritante susurro mientras él hablaba se calló y molestó preguntó- " _¿qué pasa ahora?"_

Los chicos se separaron y miraron a Conan: los chicos con una sonrisa burlesca, Ayumi con un dejo de tristeza y Haibara con enojo.

\- " _Otra vez te enseñó Ran-neechan"_ –dijo Genta con burla tratando de imitar la voz de Conan al pronunciar el nombre de la chica-

\- " _¿De qué hablan?"_ -estaba claramente desconcertado-

\- " _¿No lo sabes? Pues pregúntaselo a Ran-neechan"_ –dijo ahora el de pecas imitando a su otro amigo al tratar de hacer la voz de Conan-

El de lentes seguía sin comprender por qué lo molestaban de esa manera los otros chicos del grupo y fue entonces que en un dejo de auxilio vio a las chicas que, hasta ese momento, no habían emitido palabra alguna para explicarle la situación.

\- _"Es que…"_ –empezó Ayumi con un dejo de tristeza- " _simplemente no dejas de hablar de ella"_ –dijo por fin con un leve sonrojo-

\- _"¿Qué no dejo de hablar de ella_?" –y al meditarlo unos instantes sus mejillas se tiñeron en un carmín imposible de ocultar- " _E-eso no es verdad"_ –trató de defenderse rápidamente-

\- _"Claro que es verdad Conan-kun, siempre que hablamos de algún tema metes a Ran-san en la conversación por algún motivos, y hay veces que no tiene nada que ver en la conversación y la metes igual"_

\- _"Si Conan, sabemos que te gusta, pero sos un poco molesto"_ –terminó por decir Genta-

\- _"Conan_ - _kun, no te quiero decepcionar pero ella ama a Shinichi-onisan, yo digo que la olvides por tu bien"_ –dijo con una preocupada voz la niña, aunque se había sacado un peso de encima, hacía bastante que se lo quería decir a su amado, tal vez de esa forma se olvide de su "hermana mayor" y pueda avanzar-

\- _"Chicos, están delirando tonteras, claro que sé que a Ran-neechan le gusta Shinichi-nisan, y mis sentimientos por ella es que es tan buena hermana que es imposible no recordar algo con ella, sin mencionar que aprendo mucho de ella todos los días"_ –dijo con una leve voz infantil que no convenció mucho a los niños, pero antes que puedan protestar el profesor los llamó para tomar una chocolatada calentita por el frío-

Los niños salieron rápidamente del lugar dejando a los dos jóvenes rejuvenecidos solos, que cuando Conan quiso ir con sus amiguitos vio que la rubia seguía con una molesta expresión

\- _"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"_ -la verdad que muchas veces no entendía lo que hacía mal-

\- _"No me molesta que hables de tu linda novia, pero me molesta que la uses para mentir, ella no tiene la culpa que sea un idiota y terminar de esta forma"_ –dijo señalando su rejuvenecido cuerpo-

\- _"No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres_?"

\- _"La estúpida excusa de_ : _Ran-neechan me dijo un truco… y esas cosas"_ –tratando de imitar su voz, parece que era el día de imitarlo y eso lo estaba irritando un poco-

\- _"¡Ahh_! _Es por eso, bueno te informo que no fue mentira"_ –y al ver la expresión de asombro de su compañera continuó- _"un día cuando íbamos a la primaria todavía, Ran me invitó a su casa a jugar y jugamos este juego, tal era mi sorpresa al ver cómo me ganaba en todas las rondas que enojado quise volver a mi casa. Ran preocupada por mi reacción me prometió que me explicaría el truco que ella usaba, y que su padre le había enseñado, si no me iba en ese momento, entonces accedí. Es un truco sencillo pero tuve que practicarlo mucho, por eso no puedo evitar no usarlo aunque sea contra los niños"._

\- _"¡Wow! No me imaginaba que ella sea tan buena en los juegos"_

\- _"Pues no es buena, es la mejor créelo de verdad"_

\- _"CONAN-KUN" –_ se escuchó un grito femenino que cortó la corta conversación- _"Vengan que se enfría su chocolate"_

\- _"SI"_ –gritó el de anteojos y marcharon hasta la cocina-

Aunque sus amigos lo molesten él sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Pasarlo bien muchas veces es pensar en cosas, eventos o algo que te dé felicidad y ante eso, el pequeño detective no podía evitar en pensar en Ran.

Fin


	27. Chapter 27

Si vas a tener celos, que no sean de tus pequeños amigos":

El cálido sol que se mostraba en ese frío invierno, alivianaba un poco la excursión que la Liga Juvenil de Detectives iba a tener ese fin de semana. Iban a ir a las montañas con el profesor, acompañados de Conan y Haibara, y una invitada que se había colado minutos antes:

\- _"Vamos Ran-kun, te estamos esperando"_ –decía en profesor-

\- _"Sii"_ –gritó la chica- " _es que vi que me faltaba una linterna y no encontraba la mía"_ –comentó mientras salía de su casa- " _¿estará bien que vaya?"_

\- _"Claro Ran-kun es más se sorprenderán al saber que vas. Y más alguien que conozco"_ –pensando esto último-

\- _"Entonces vamos a buscar a los chicos"_

Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor:

\- _"Así que se ve un lindo paisaje de las montañas si se las ve desde atrás del auto"_ -preguntó Misuhiko- " _pero, ¿y vos cómo sabes eso Conan-kun?"_

\- _"Pues fui con mis padres una vez"_ –dijo restándole importancia- " _pero recuerden que es en un momento preciso de la madrugada"_

\- _"Entonces ve atrás con nosotros Conan-kun y nos muestras"_ –dijo esta vez la niña-

\- _"Está bien, prometido"_ –respondió con una sonrisa-

\- _"El profesor Agasa está tardando ¿no creen_?" –preguntó Genta-

\- _"Ahora que lo dices_ …" –y en ese momento escucharon la bocina del auto- _"¿por qué ha tardad.."_ –pero al ver quién iba con él en el asiento del acompañante se sorprendió- " _¿R-Ran-neechan?"_

\- _"Hola chicos, me encontré a Ran mientras compraba y quiso venir, ¿no les molesta no?"_ –dijo el profesor una vez salió de su viejo auto-

\- _"CLARO QUE NO"_ –dijeron los niños al unísono, menos Haibara que miraba con un dejo de molestia-

\- _"Muy bien, entonces nos acomodemos_ "

\- _"¿Cree que entramos todos Agasa?"_ –preguntó Ran-

\- _"Si nos acomodamos si"_

\- " _Está bien, alguien tiene que venir adelante con migo ¿Te parece Conan…?"_

\- _"No"_ –interrumpió rápidamente Ayumi- " _Conan-kun prometió ir atrás para mostrarnos las montañas ¿no Conan-kun?"_

\- _"_ S _-si pero se las puedo mostrar de…"_

\- _"No hay problema Conan-kun"_ –dijo su amada esta vez- " _¿Ai-chan te gustaría…?"_ –pero vio que la rubia ya estaba acomodada en su asiento y no tenía pinta de moverse- " _Okey"_ –dijo la chica con una gotita en su frente al igual que Conan y Agasa- _"Pues, entonces no voy porque no vamos a entrar"_

\- _"No te preocupes Ran-san, yo puedo ir en tu falda"_ –dijo mirando a Conan para ver la expresión que ponía, alegrándose con su poco disimulada cara de fastidio-

\- _"¿Estás seguro, no quieres ver las montañas con los demás_?" –preguntó agachándose a su altura-

\- _"Claro"_

Así fue como todos, incluso el "más contento de todos" se acomodaron para partir.

En el viaje Conan no hizo más que mirar con rencor a su pequeño amigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Haibara y el profesor. Pero es que ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Si la sonrojada expresión del de pecas lo fastidiaba, y más lo enojaba como Ran estaba realmente a gusto con ese chico, la verdad que la escena lo estaba asqueando y sin mencionar que hartando de celos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un codazo de la chica que estaba a su lado:

\- " _¿Tan bajo caes para sentir celos de un niño de 7 años Kudo-kun?"_ –susurró burlonamente la rubia, festejando la odiosa expresión que consiguió que el de lente haga-

\- " _¿Y vos no sabes cuándo callarte?"_ –refutó-

Sintió la odiosa risita de la chica y la burlona mirada de Agasa y sus amigos varones, esta vez Mitsuhiko se las iba a pagar

\- _"PARA LA VUELTA YO QUIERO SENTARME EN TU FALDA RAN-ONEESAN"_ –dijo rápidamente el morocho-

\- _"Emm_.. _claro"_ –respondió Ran-

\- _"Wow se te adelantaron"_ –susurró nuevamente la rubia ganándose otra mirada despreciable del joven rejuvenecido-

Mitsuhiko no sería el único del cual se vengaría, o eso parecía.

Fin


	28. Chapter 28

Los errores no se limpian como los pisos:

Ran llevaba una semana muy mal, apenas comía, apenas hablaba y mucho menos sonreía, y el "pequeño" de gafas se sentía muy preocupado por ella. Lo peor de la situación que las ojeras que presentaba la adolescente eran de claro insomnio, y esto Conan lo pensaba no lo porque era un detective de elite, sino porque él mismo todas las noches se escabullía de su cuarto para ver por la puerta, que muchas veces Ran dejaba entre abierta, y observaba como a altas horas de la noche estaba sentada mirando su celular insistentemente…. _"Está pensando nuevamente en mi"_ , se decía cada noche el de anteojos y, luego de un espionaje largo, se iba rápidamente a su habitación para dormir un poco y que la cica no sospeche que él también la acompaña en sus desvelos.

Estos fatídicos días empezaron un bendito día que por un error suyo, cómo todo en esta triste historia de amor, tomó el antídoto que Haibara le había dado y la rubia también para experimentar qué diferencias podía haber entre un organismo masculino y uno femenino.

Toda experiencia iba muy bien, hasta que, limpiando un poco la casa del profesor la científica se resbaló con un charco que se había formado al limpiar y él por evitar que se caiga la agarró de la cintura y la trajo un poco hacia él. Inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de un flash y cuando se giró vio como Sonoko le regaló una odiosa sonrisa mientras le mostraba cómo la foto había sido enviada a Ran, y salió del lugar.

\- _"SONOKO"_

Gritó pero era tarde la rubia ya había salido corriendo y cuando trató de hablar con su amada ella simplemente le cortó sin tener siquiera una posibilidad de hablarle. Pegó un gran insulto y cuando quiso correr hacia la casa de Ran sintió como volví su cuerpo al de Conan.

\- " _Maldición, Haibara…"_

\- _"Ni lo pienses, esta droga está más modificada así que si te tomas otra ahora puede que tenga efectos muy severos, así que tendrás que arreglarte con tu novia de otra forma"_

Y así fue como la semana había sido de las más torturantes de su vida. No solo porque tenía que ver a Ran como Conan mientras sufría por su verdadero yo, sino también porque cada noche desde ese día trataba de llamarla para arreglar las cosas, pero no siempre que la llamaba solo escuchaba como insensiblemente le cortaba el teléfono.

Pero esa noche se había hartado, extrañaba la sonrisa de Ran, esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado, entonces decidido se fue al parque y comenzó a llamar a Ran, insistió tanto con las llamadas que la chica cansada ya por fin de lo atendió.

\- _"¿Qué quieres? No tienes ni respeto por la hora tampoco"_ –le contestó con enojo-

\- _"Ran"_ –dijo con un dejo de felicidad, ahora podrían aclarar las cosa-

\- _"Mira Sinichi, ahora tengo que irme a dormir porque YO VOY A CLASES MAÑANA, no como otro que "están en un caso importante""_ –y esto último lo dijo con un tono sugerente-

\- _"Escúchame Ran, esa foto, no es lo que crees, te lo digo de verdad"_

\- _"¿No es lo que creo?¿ Esta estúpida escusa vas a dar? Shinichi estoy muy cansada y quier…."_

\- _"Yo te amo a vos, ¿qué parte no te queda clara?"_ –dijo esta vez desesperado-

\- _"La parte de esa chica que estaba cómodamente en tus brazos"_ –esta vez se la escuchaba dolida, y mucho-

\- _"Ella es una amiga, que me está ayudando con este caso importante_.."

\- _"Es decir que ella lo sabe y yo no_. _Bien Shinichi ahora no solo estoy dolida sino que me siento como una idiota"_

\- _"Ella está involucrada como yo Ran. Por favor entiende y déjame explicarte la foto, ella como es científica me pidió que le pida al profesor que le preste su laboratorio y limpiando un poco se resbaló y yo la ayudé para que no se caiga"_ –bueno, lo último si no era una mentira-

El silencio desesperó aún más al detective

\- _"¿Ran?"_

\- _"Quiero creerte, pero algo en mi dice que me mientes todo el tiempo"_ –contestó helando al detective-

\- _"Ran, hay algo que si quiero que creas y es que yo te amo a vos, esa chica y yo no tenemos nada y nunca lo vamos a tener_ …"

\- _"No prometas cosas que no sabes si vas a cumplir"_ –interrumpió la karateka-

\- _"Ella no es vos Ran, entiende_. _Sos la única que está en mi corazón. Y si alguien como Sonoko duda de ello yo me encargaré de hacerla que se trague sus palabras"_

Otro silencio…

\- "¿ _Realmente puedo creer en vos?"_ –cortó Ran-

\- _"Te lo juro que si, yo personalmente te contaré todo cuando sea la oportunidad, pero esto quiero que quede bien claro"_

\- _"Está bien"_ –suspiró la chica- " _Creeré en vos, pero que no me entere de otra: los errores no se limpian como los pisos Shinichi"_

\- _"Te lo prometo"_ –la firmeza de su voz la hizo sonreír como hacía ya bastante que no hacía-

\- _"Ahora si, me tengo que ir a dormir, cuídate"_

\- _"Te amo Ran"_ –repitió ya popr tercera vez el detective-

\- _"Yo también te amo Shinichi"_

Y lo último que se escuchó fue la puerta de la casa Mouri cerrarse, una vez que un pequeño enamorado entró.

Fin


	29. Chapter 29

Kilómetros

La nieve caía tupidamente, y la noche se hacía cada vez más profunda ese día. Esto días eran perfectos para que Ran se encierre en su habitación a ver unas películas mientras comía todo lo que podía y lloraba silenciosamente, para ninguno de los hombre de su familia se entere. Pensando en Shinichi, como siempre lo hacía es los días así.

Pero lo que no sabía la joven karateka era que al otro lado de la puerta, como cada día que se ponía de esa forma, un pequeño de gafas la observaba con una tristeza inhumana: Conan era el primero que sabía el porqué de todo este comportamiento y la tristeza y culpabilidad lo invadían enormemente.

La película era bastante romántica lo cual producía que Ran llore el doble de lo que tal vez pretendía, gastando prácticamente todos los pañuelos que había llevado para la ocasión. El teléfono sonó nuevamente, era la tercera vez en la noche, pero claramente no tenía nada de ánimos en contestar, pero bueno, el sonido que ella misma había elegido como tono de llamada la estaba cansando.

\- _"Hola"_

 **A varios cientos de kilómetros,**  
 **Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**  
 **Y ciento como un cambio armónico**  
 **Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**

La voz que contestó al otro lado la hizo sonrojar, era él, la persona por la que en toda la tarde había estado llorando, no sabía cómo pero siempre la llamaba en los momentos más indicados.

Por alguna razón el frío que sentía hasta hace unos instante por el clima invernal, había desaparecido.

\- _"Ran tonta, he estado preocupado, es la tercera vez que llamo y no me contestabas"_

\- _"Shinichi, ¿dónde estás?"_ –fue lo único que pudo decir una vez la voz le salió-

\- _"Lejos Ran, pero siempre pendiente de vos, eso tenlo por seguro"_

\- _"Quiero que vuelvas"_

\- _"Sabes que no puedo"_

 **Sé que seguir no suena lógico**  
 **Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico**

Sabía que era inútil, y que la respuesta del chico era siempre la misma, pero era inevitable no acotar tal pedido, ya que no sabía si esa sería su última llamada, su última oportunidad para que vuelva a su lado, de sentirlo cerca aunque más no sea su incipiente fragancia. Pero era inútil.

\- _"Te extraño tanto, mi obsesionado detective"_

 **Y en éste encuentro telefónico,**  
 **he recordado que estoy loco por ti**.

Eso lo sorprendió, puesto que a pesar de que él le había confesado su amor, ella no lo había hecho todavía, aunque, esa frase estuvo muy cerca de una confesión: y eso a él lo enloquecía de amor.

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**  
 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**  
 **Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**  
 **Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**

\- " _Yo también te extraño muchísimo, mi Ran"_ –eso la sonrojó aunque él no la haya visto- _"Debes estar sonrojada ahora, y con las lágrimas que aun te quedan de haber estado llorando"_

\- _"¿Có-cómo sabes eso?"_ –la sorpresa se hizo presente esta vez-

\- _"¿No te pasa que cuando hablamos parece que los kilómetros que nos separan se acortan rápida y misteriosamente_?" _–_ preguntó obviando la anterior pregunta-

\- _"Si"_ –dijo sonriendo- " _E-espera, no me cambies de tema como haces siempre"_ –y una risita se oyó-

\- _"Tonta, sabes perfectamente que soy un detective, sé cómo estás aunque no te vea. Ahora por ejemplo, debes estar sonrojada nuevamente tratando de parar nuevas lágrimas que salen sin permiso, sin mencionar las ojeras por el llanto"_

\- _"Estoy horribl…"_

\- _"Hermosa"_ –interrumpió, volviendo a sonrojar a la chica-

 **A varios cientos de kilómetros**  
 **Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**  
 **En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono**  
 **se quedará pensando mi corazón**

\- _" Shinichi"_ –su asombro era cada vez mayor, sin mencionar el rojo de sus mejilla, Shinichi realmente estaba hablando con tanto amor hacia ella, que incluso no haberle dado una respuesta, o al menos eso creía, la estaba poniendo mal- " _Shinichi yo…. Yo te"_

\- _"Ya es tarde Ran, mañana tienes clases, tendríamos en realidad, pero bueno, no te olvides de tomar apuntes por mi"_ –y volvió a reír tratando de que la chica ría con él, pero eso no sucedió-

\- _"¿Tan rápido hay que salir de este cálido clima?"_ –la pregunta de Ran era tan metafórica pero tan entendible a la vez que su corazón se estrujó-

\- _"Yo tampoco quiero cortarlo, pero si no lo hago será muy difícil para mí"_

\- _"Para mi…"_

\- _"Te aseguro que para mí mucho más que para vos, Ran"_

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**  
 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**  
 **Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**  
 **Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**

Eso la había como en toda la llamada, ¿será que Shinichi sufría su distanciamiento aún más que ella? Pensar eso era extraño y más si se trataba del fanático de los misterios de su amigo detective.

\- " _¿Te sorprende?"_ -acotó un poco ofendido-

Una cosa era que sea un gran detective, otra que parezca que le lee la mente, eso la fastidiaba, porque así como él podía ver fácilmente todo de ella, no así le pasaba a la joven con él.

\- _"¿Por qué?"_ –le preguntó, la duda la carcomía, y es que si él tanto la quería y tanto sufría su lejanía, como él decía por qué simplemente no volví a su lado-

\- _"Porque yo quiero volver con vos, porque escucharte y sentir tu cercanía no me es suficiente, porque sé que si cuelgo caigo en cuenta que esa cercanía con la que ahora trato de conformarme es simplemente una ilusión. Porque te quiero Ran, y la sola idea de que te canses de esperarme me atormenta todo el tiempo"_

\- _"Eso no va a pasar Shinchi"_

\- _"No lo sé, porque sé que si lo haces vas a tener razón, es por eso…"_ –y tragó saliva- " _que me alegra saber que cuando te llamo sientes lo mismo que yo siento…"_

\- _"Y si cortas la llamada también siento lo mismo Shinichi, siento que a pesar de que mi burbuja cálida se rompe, estás ahí y por eso te espero"_

\- _"Gracias Ran"_ -dijo con una ternura inhumana, sin mencionar su sonrojo, pero esta vez Ran si no se dio cuenta de tal- _"Ahora ve a dormir, mañana hablamos"_

\- _"Chau Shinichi"_

\- _"Chau Ran"_

El pequeño volvió a la habitación de la chica con la que estaba hablando minutos antes, y sonrió internamente la ver que dormía con una leve sonrisa en los labios, un leve sonrojo también.

Era machista esto de su parte, pero amaba ser la única persona que la haga sonrojar, aunque sea como Conan, lo amaba, tanto así como amaba su sonrisa que había veces que perdía, y casi tanto como la amaba a ella.

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**  
 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**  
 **Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**  
 **Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...**

Fin


	30. Chapter 30

Catorce cero tres:

Era un idiota, era la persona más arrogante y mal educada que había conocido en su vida, además de estúpida y… un detective. Sí era un detective sabelotodo y olvidadizo.

Todo eso pensaba Kazuha de su morocho amigo de la infancia, en realidad nunca había pensado eso de él, pero en ese momento el enojo y tristeza que sentía eran tan grandes que no podía evitar pensar todo esto de él.

Su enojo comenzó por culpa de él, como siempre, porque la había dejado plantada, como siempre y eso que él le había pedido en venir para pasar ese día, como siempre. Como siempre, era un imbécil que la tenía esperando, y todo porqué, porque justo un caso se le pasaba por las narices y él no podía estar sin meterse y resolverlo, olvidándose claramente de la cita que tenía con ella… como siempre.

Pero esta vez ese no había sido el problema, no en su gran mayoría al menos. Sino que algo mucho peor había sucedido:

Minutos antes:

\- _"Y ahora ¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Me dijo que a las 21:00 nos veríamos en la plaza principal"_ –decía la chica sentada en dicho lugar- " _no me digas que es otro caso"_ –y suspiró agarrando el celular para tratar de llamarlo, encontrándose con un mensaje del susodicho-

 **"Kazuha estoy en un caso a un par de cuadras de donde habíamos quedado ¿te molestaría venir hacia acá? Te espero y vamos donde quieras."**

\- _"Ese idiota"_ –suspiró la de moña y se fue hacia el "nuevo destino"-

Pero en el momento que llegó al lugar divisó a la lejanía a su amigo parado de costado, a pesar de que mitad de su cuerpo era cubierto por la pared de una gran casa. Sonrió, tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que la había vuelto a cambiar por un caso que le haya avisado por una vez en su vida dónde estaba par ajuntarse de igual manera le había agradado bastante. Salió corriendo y cuando trató de llamar su atención:

\- _"Hei…"_ –y la escena que vio la dejó sin habla: una rubia chica estaba besando a su amigo y él no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia-

No lo soportó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Actualidad

Inconscientemente llegó al destino original de su reunión con el detective, pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era verlo, así que en el momento que sacó su celular para cancelar la reunión excusándose con cualquier idiotez que se le ocurra en ese momento el moreno apareció frustrando así sus planes.

Ella trató de actuar normal ya que su amigo lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su triste cara ganándose una o dos veces la pregunta de su amigo. Sin mencionar que evitaba mirarlo, acercarse a él salvo una distancia prudente o a hablarle.

Salieron del acuario que Heiji quería enseñarle y se sentaron a tomar algo en un lugar cercano.

\- _"Kazuha"_ –la llamó por tercera vez preocupado al ver que no le contestaba, llamando por fin su atención- " _se puede saber ¿qué te pasa? Creí que este lugar te gustaría pero por tu cara lo que menos haces es disfrutar o eso veo"_

\- _"No me pasa nada"_ -contestó sin mirarlo, no podía cada vez que trataba esa imagen volvía a su cabeza-

\- _"¿Cómo que nada_? _Algo te pasa, lo sé ahora dímelo y deja de hacerte la víctima"_ –esto último fue la gota que derramó el vaso-

\- _"Si tanto quieres saberlo descúbrelo vos mismo, sos un detective ¿o no_? _Idiota"_

Y salió de ese lugar dejando plasmado al estudiante.

Dos semanas, dos venditas semana había pasado y la chica no lo hablaba, no lo miraba, pasaba completamente de él. Incluso sus amigas en el colegio trataron de sacarle algún tipo de información pero ella se negaba a hablar y eso lo estaba llevando al borde de los nervios, real.

Un día harto de la situación se sentó en un banco del colegio, saltándose la clase de matemática, la cual estaba en periodo de recuperación y él ya había aprobado esa materia y con las mejores notas y pensó, mucho más que en un caso normal: este caso era Kazuha y si había algo que nunca había entendido en su vida, era la cabeza de esa chica que tanto amaba.

Las horas pasaban y ni una pizca de idea había pasado por su cabeza, hasta que vio el celular encontrándose con un mensaje que él "le" había mandado a su amiga el día de la cita con ella. Era extraño, él no recordaba haber mandado dicho mensaje, hasta que una leve idea cruzó por su cabeza, pero debía confirmar algo, y para ello necesitaba a Kazuha.

Esperó un momento hasta que la vio pasar por esa zona del colegio, él sabía que la encontraría allí, siempre iba a relajarse antes de entrar a su entrenamiento.

\- _"Kazuha"_ –la sorprendió- " _tenemos que hablar y esta vez no quiero que escapes como el otro día"_

\- _"Estoy un poco apurada ¿pod…."_

\- _"No, quiero hablar ahora"_ –interrumpió el chico ganándose un suspiro de resignación de ella, quería arreglar la situación tanto como él- _"¿por qué tanto enojo? Te lo juro que lo he pensado y ni una idea se me viene a la cabeza-_

\- _"¿En serio?"_ -preguntó la chica ya con molestia contenida-

\- _"Si, deduzco que fue algo el día del acuario pero no estoy seguro aparte, si es ese día no recuerdo hacer nada mal…"_

Sin darse cuenta la chica había agarrado del uniforme de su amigo y tiró de él besándolo con furia contenida.

\- _"Esto hiciste, con esa rubia lacia y esbelta, y no trates de negarlo porque te he visto. Ahora me voy porque ya no te aguanto más. IDIOTA"_

Y salió del lugar siendo seguida por el detective.

\- _"SUEL.."_

\- _"Vos no te vas a ningún lado y vamos aclarar esto porque fue todo un mal entendido de mal gusto"_ –dijo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y ganándose la confundida atención de la chica- " _¿antes de encontrarme has recibido un mensaje a mi nombre diciendo que te vería en otro lugar?"_ –la chica asintió aún más confundida- " _pues no lo he mandado yo, sino la propia chica rubia que nombraste: ella era novia de la víctima y la asesina del mismo, como la he descubierto en una leve distracción mía le dejo mi celular al detective Otaki para que vea unos videos del caso y ella lo agarró y vio mi último mensaje que era a vos te mandó eso, luego cuando se lo sacaron ella se hizo la de tropezar y cuando quise ayudarla nos viste. Como me tapaba una pared y estaba de espalda la ilusión realmente mostró como que no hubiéramos besado y eso es lo que viste tonta"_

Kazuha estaba sorprendida sino contar que la vergüenza que tenía era muy grande: y no solo por haber sospechado de su amigo, sino por lo que había hecho minutos antes.

\- _"Toma"_ –la sorprendió sacando una cajita pequeña, la cual contenía un lindo collar de oro con un diamantito en el centro-

\- _"Pe_ - _pero Hei…"_

\- _"Te lo quise dar el día del acuario, ya que sabía que era el día blanco, pero fue tal tu enojo y mi preocupación que me olvidé de dártelo, así que toma aunque sea algo atrasado"_

\- _"Gracias"_ -sonrió como ella solo sabía hacer y se giró- _"¿M-me lo pones?"_ –y sonrojado el moreno obedeció- _"Perdón fui una tonta, ¿vamos a clases? Luego hablemos más tranquilos" –_ y cuando se giró para caminar el detective la agarró de la muñeca y la besó nuevamente sorprendiendo a la chica-

\- _"Hay algo que sí no te perdono y quiero que de que claro aquí"_ –dijo separándose de la chica- " _yo quería ser el primero en besarte, pero me has arruinado el plan"_ –y la soltó sacándole la lengua- " _eso si me las pagarás"_

Ante eso la chica simplemente lo siguió con un sonrojo imposible de ocultar.

Fin


	31. Chapter 31

Atentamente la que te arruinó la vida por un tiempo

 _No tenía pensado hacerte una carta este día, y no porque sea mi cumple años y se supone que la debería recibir presentes soy yo, tampoco es que vaya a recibir presentes este día y no porque mis amigos no sepan, sino porque casualmente este día de mi nacimiento también será el día en el cual mi vida acabe. No se atrevan a detenerme puesto que mientras estés leyendo esta carta yo ya haya acaba con mi propia vida, luego de haberme ido a festejar mi día sola en un bar tomando mi bebida favorita hasta saciarme, un Sherry bien fresquito, sola… porque la única persona que quería a mi lado ha tomado el antídoto que yo misma he fabricado para anular los efectos de la droga que yo también he creado, arruinándote la vida un tiempo, un largo tiempo._

 _No tenía pensado escribirte esta carta, puesto que sos la persona que más envidia le tengo en este mundo, y también irónicamente amor tengo en este mundo: la segunda razón es porque te pareces tanto a mi hermana que a pesar de querer odiarte con mi alma no puedo no sentir afecto porque me haces sentir más que en casa. Y la primera razón es que vos sos la persona que estás en el corazón de la única persona que he amado en mi vida, y él me lo ha demostrado infinidades de veces, ¿cómo? Pues desde que lo he conocido que no para de hablar de vos, incluso con los niños de los cuales nos hemos hecho amigos han notado que a "Edogawa-kun" le gustaba su "hermana mayor" (si lo tienes a Kudo-kun al lado por favor no deje que lo olvide en su vida). En fin, vos amas a la persona que yo más he amado en el mundo, y lo peor es que ese amor es correspondido de una forma que ni te imaginas… listo ya mi vida no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. Aparte aquí entre nosotras, mucho antes de lo que piensas tenía ese antídoto, solamente que me daba miedo dárselo a Kudo-kun puesto que sabía que en el momento en que lo tome ya no iba a esta con él nunca más, se iba a ir con vos y nunca más iba a ser su compañera…. ¡ay! Que feliz que fui cuando me dijo eso, tenía un título que vos no tenías, puesto que para él abarcabas todos los ámbitos de su vida, pero no ese… ese era MIO y de nadie más._

 _¡Wow! Nunca pensé que me volvería una persona tan egoísta, como será que muchas veces pensé en matar a Kudo-kun para que nunca pruebe siquiera el antídoto definitivo y luego morir yo a su lado, así la que estaba con él hasta la muerte era yo y no vos… pero luego pensaba que no te lo merecía vos esperaste pacientemente por él y nunca dejaste de amarlo a pesar del casi año que llevaron privándose el uno al otro, por mi culpa. Seguramente vos no me culpes, lo sé, por algo Vermoth te apodó "Ángel" y vaya que te sienta el nombre, puesto que sos lo más cercano a un ángel que he conocido, por eso Kudo-kun te ama tanto, tienes esa bondad yo no tendré nunca, que nadie tendrá nunca._

 _Demasiado sentimentalismo seguramente tendrá esta carta, y lo digo de este modo porque no la voy a releer, ya veo que si lo hago me arrepienta y no llegue a tus manos nunca. No me detengas porque para cuando vos leas esta carta yo ya estaré muerte. Fue un placer y un calvario conocerte._

 _Y a vos Kudo-kun fue un enorme placer conocerte, y nunca olvides que a pesar de nunca hayas entendido mis sentimientos, yo desde que te vi te he amado. Y cuida mucho a tu novia, porque se merece todo tu amor, todo el amor que no me darás nunca aunque haya querido seguir en este mundo._

 _Atentamente, la que les arruinó la vida por un tiempo._

La carta estaba adornada con manchas de lágrimas secas sobre algunas palabras, se ve que la escritora de dicho drama había estado llorando mientras redactaba cada palabra.

A pesar que los remitentes de la carta salieron rápidamente para evitar que la científica cometa dicha locura ya era tarde…. Justo como ella lo había expresado, su cuerpo yacía sin vida en un parque cercano a la casa de Shinichi…. Entonces el tiempo se paró, un grito masculino se escuchó rompiendo el silencio seguido de un llanto desgarrador. Un tercero pidió que llamen a la policía, pero solo era algo rutinario, puesto que no habían ningún caso que resolver, la persona que estaba al frente suyo aún con el cuerpo de una niña, era la que había cometido semejante acto atroz.

Shinichi se sentía miserable, no solo porque no podía darle justicia a la muerte de su amiga hallando a un inexistente criminal, sino también porque nunca se imaginó los sentimientos tan profundos que ella sentía por él, y aun así ella lo contuvo en su vida amorosa con Ran. Pero las lágrimas no salían, NO él era un detective y no se le tiene permitido llorar…. Unos brazos lo arroparon: _"claro que puedes llorar Shinichi era tu amiga al fin de cuenta así que es lógico que llores, solo por hoy permítete ese llanto"_. Las palabras de su amada viajaron tan en el fondo de su alma, que inmediatamente, como si le hubieran tocado algún botón interno, las lágrimas salieron por primera vez en su vida.

Fin


	32. Chapter 32

Frío y silencioso: (Ran y Shinichi)

El clima era frío, bastante normal para el crudo invierno que estaba soportando Japón actualmente. El clima era silencioso, bueno era las 10 de la noche, se supondría que todos estaría en sus hogares a esa hora y con esas temperaturas. Pero ninguna de estos factores justificaban el clima frio y silencioso que se estaba viviendo en la agencia de detectives Mouri.

En ella estaban dos adolescente en la cocina, bueno en realidad, la joven dueña de casa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y el "invitado no deseado" estaba mirándola detenidamente en la sala. Ambos en silencio, puesto que la chica estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para hablarle, y él realmente quería arreglar todo con ella, por lo tanto lo último que tenía que hacer era joderla insistiéndole para que le hable ¿o no?

Había pasado una semana desde la confesión de Shinichi, y no, no hablo de su confesión de amor, esa había sido aproximadamente hace unos dos meses de este suceso. Y tampoco hablo de la confesión de Ran, la cual había pasado un mes. De lo que estoy hablando es que hace una semana que Shinichi confesó todo lo de Conan a Ran, a todos vaya… pero bueno la única persona que le importaba en ver cómo se lo tomaba era Ran… claramente no necesito decir mucho más si ya he dicho que hace una semana que no lo habla. Pero, tampoco es que su confesión haya sido por gusto, sino más bien por razones de fuerza mayor: los hombres de negro aparecieron, Haibara le había dado solamente un antídoto, y Gin le estaba apuntando a Ran con una pistola, puesto que ella había defendido a Conan del posible ataque ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Dejarla morir solo para defender a un mentiroso? Ni en sus sueños. Sin pensarlo tomó la pastilla y bueno confesó todo ante todos, viendo que la única persona ahí que no tenía una cara de sorpresa era Heiji, el cual, al igual que él, cubrió a Kazuha para que nadie se le acercara.

De ahí todo una pesadilla, los hombres de negro escaparon, y ahora tanto él como Ran como todos los que sabía están sumamente protegidos, Ran no le habla, y Hattori está pasando por la misma situación: Kazuha no le dirige la palabra... ¿genial no?

Shinchi bajó un poco la vista a las piernas descubierta de Ran, las cuales mostraban una herida bastante profunda, porque a pesar de todo dos perdidas balas que salieron de vaya a saber dónde alcanzaron a las dos chicas, dándole a Kazuha en el hombro y a Ran en la pierna izquierda, claramente con esto tanto él como Hattori no se movieron de su lado hasta que no las vieron a salvo, afortunadamente no fue nada más que un simple roce, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se despegaban de las chicas, aunque ella los quieran lejos.

La semana fue demasiado larga para el detective del este, estaba harto de que Ran lo ignore completamente, hasta que ese día sin ningún tipo de explicación Ran le mandó un mensaje diciendo que vaya a su casa para aclarar las cosas con él, puesto que este estaba en su casa investigando el paradero de los hombres de negro. Y ahora la pregunta era: ¿Shinichi dejó de ser Conan? La repuesta era no, por lo tanto la indiferencia que vivía con Ran a diario la verdad lo estaba matando, es por eso que fue tal su alegría al recibir ese mensaje de su amada. Corrió hasta la casa del profesor Agasa, y luego de muchos favores de promesas, sin mencionar el sermón correspondiente de la científica, consiguió un antídoto para ver a Ran ese día. Y buen he aquí la escena. No sabía si Hattori había tenido la misma suerte que él, deducía que sí, Kazuha era muy parecida a Ran en muchos aspectos.

Ran dejó la cena en la mesa, Shinichi fue hacia allí y luego de un parte de bocados silenciosos, la atmósfera fue cortada, por la chica:

\- "Necesitamos hablar"

\- "Lo sé" –dijo rápidamente el detective-

La conversación fue la verdad lo que siempre se imaginó, Ran cuestionándole ¿por qué era Conan? ¿Cómo llegó a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Qué era esa misión? Etc. Todo esto claramente acompañado por lágrimas lógicas por la situación. Todas y cada una de las pregunta fueron contestadas algunas más y otras con menos dificultad, logrando por momentos secar el llanto de su amiga y novia. La pregunta que más tardó en contestas fue la de quién más aparte de Agasa sabía su identidad: él fue sincero, sorprendiéndose la chica cuando nombró a Haibara, y le contó sobre ella, y cuando lo nombró a Eisuke, y por lo tanto le tuvo que contar todo el porqué de ello, fue vergonzoso pero bueno, no quería más secretos.

Ella simplemente se levantó luego de las casi tres horas de charla y comenzó a lavar los platos que previamente había sido levantados, Shicnichi se sorprendió creía que lo iba a regañar o algo pero nada, silencio total era la chica que ahora estaba de espaldas a él. Él la miró y de un brinco se levantó, eso no iba aquedar así.

La abrazó de la cintura con todo el amor posible y escondió su cara en el cuello de Ran, ella ante tal gesto se sorprendió dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por unos momentos. Trató de separarlo cuando sentía que el chico la atraía más hacia él, pero él fue más rápido y en un hábil movimiento pegó su espalda en su pecho imposibilitando que escape.

\- "No te alejes de mí, por favor. Sé que estás enojada, lo entiendo, pero te lo juro que todo esto lo he hecho por vos. Para protegerte"

\- "Me has mentido todo este tiempo Shinichi" –y al sentir que no se alejaba- "Necesito pensar Shinichi, todo fue muy rápido y no sé qué hacer ahora-

Las lágrimas de la chica volvían a caer, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando su cuello estaba siendo mojado por las lágrimas de él, nunca había llorado, y eso la sorprendió aún más.

\- "No te das una idea lo duro que fue para mí estas con vos todos los días y aun así echarte tanto de menos. Y ver cómo sufrías por mi ausencia era igual o peor. Así que, sé que hice las cosas mal, pero no te alejes de mí"

\- "Shinichi…" –dijo viéndolo con una ternura inhumana, parece que algo había aflojado de su enojo-

\- "Al menos ¿puedo quedarme así con vos un rato más?"- y ella asintió-

El clima era frío, y no era por los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar esa noche. El clima era silencioso y no era por lo tarde que era en ese momento. Sino porque dos almas que se aman estaban viviendo el momento más gélido de su relación de años y por eso no quería hablar para ni una sola palabra para que el silencio hable por ellos y el gélido viento se lleve todo el sufrimiento y así poder volver a estar como siempre lo has estado.

Fin


	33. Chapter 33

Cálido y ruidoso: (Kazuha y Heiji):

Una semana, una bendita semana había pasado desde que había ido a Japón a visitar a su amigo detective. Precisamente en el "fantástico" momento en el cual a la "Organización Negra" se le ocurrió aparecer y atacar a todos…. En conclusión hacía una semana que su amigo y rival detective había confesado toda la verdad acerca de su identidad, delante de todos… delante de Ran, y por su puesto delante de Kazuha.

El contenido de esa confesión claramente no le sorprendía en nada, puesto que él era uno de sus cómplices más allegados, más fiel, pero todo ese orgullo justiciero se le calló al ver la expresión de horror que tenía su amada amiga… su amada vaya. El silencio de ese instante que se giró para ver bien a su amiga (puesto que ella estaba detrás de él sirviéndole como escudo para que ninguno se le acerque siquiera un milímetro), es un momento que nunca olvidaría y que por supuesto nunca más permitiría que suceda y menos con su Kazuha. Y aun así no pudo evitar que dos balas perdidas hayan aparecido, dándole a Ran en la pierna y a ella en el hombro derecho, alarmándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Y para terminar por el descuido de ambos al estar pendiente de sus chicas la organización escapó.

Golpeó fuertemente el banco en el cual estaba sentado al recordar todo estos sucesos…. ¿cómo podía no estar molesto? Los malos escaparon, sabiendo absolutamente todo acerca de Kudo y de sus aliados ( lo cual no podía protestarle al chico, Ran estaba siendo apuntada con una pistola, y él no permitiría que ella muera por su estupidez), y por lo tanto estaban todo sumamente protegidos, algo que siempre le fastidió, pero bueno, era el peor momento para ponerse en una postura de oposición. Estaba molesto con Kudo, aunque tampoco podía culparlo él mismo fue el que con su poder de deducción descubrió al pequeño "Conan-kun" y lo obligó a que confesara, en vez de no meter las narices donde no lo llamaban, ahora por ello todos estaba en peligro, Kazuha estaba en peligro. Y hablando de ella, pues eso…. Hace la semana que no le dirigía la palabra, a pesar de las insistencias de él por cuidarla tras el balazo, y sabía que Kudo estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Pero precisamente el día anterior a este, el pequeño lo llamó, si digo pequeño porque no volvió a ser el detective adolescente, sino que seguía con el cuerpo de un niño pequeño. La llamada fue para contarle que había hablado con Ran, que le permitió volver a acercarse, que no habían roto la relación, pero que seguía enojada y mucho. También lo alentó que él espere que Kazuha iba a llamarlo para solucionar todo, que ella era muy parecida a Ran.

El moreno rió irónico, él no era como Kudo, mientras el de Tokio podía pasar días, meses esperando pacientemente a que Ran le hable, él carecía precisamente de eso… de paciencia. Él quería a su Kazuha de nuevo a su lado, y la quería ya. Por otra parte Kudo estaba equivocado, Kazuha si tenía algo que Ran no… que es la persona más orgullosa y cabezota del mundo entero.

Levantó la vista y la vio pasar apuradamente por la calle frente a él, con su boldo de Aikido. Se paró rápidamente y de un solo movimiento la agarró de la mano para detener su paso:

\- _"¿Qué se supones que haces? Hace una semana te operaron no puedes ir a tus clases y lo sabes"_ –regañó el moreno como si todo estuviese normal-

\- _" Suéltame"_ –ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo-

\- _"No digas idioteces sabes_ …."

\- _"VOS SI SABES QUE NO ME HAS PARADO POR ESO Y NO QUIERO HABLAR CON VOS ES MAS…"_ –paró un momento para parar sus lágrimas- _"no quiero volver a verte"_

\- _"Yo no permitiré eso. Sabes que tenemos que hablar, sabes que lo hice por una razón Kazuha…"_

\- _"Se burlaron de mi amiga. Te burlaste de MI"_ –esa frase fue la primer que dijo mirándolo a los ojos- " _¿Qué no confías…"_

\- _"CLARO QUE CONFIO EN VOS. SOLO QUE…. No podía ponerte en peligro ¿lo entiendes? Sos lo más importante que tengo"_

\- _" Que linda forma de demostrarlo"_ –dijo punzantemente-

Ante esto la atmósfera silenciosa y candente volvió. Él simplemente ocultó su mirada verde mientras las lágrimas le salían, Kazuha lo miró con sorpresa… su duro gesto se ablandó volviéndose uno más cálido y comprensible. Aunque el enojo seguía estando, pero ver a su Heiji llorar por primera vez en su vida era algo que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Quiso hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca… suerte que el moreno cortó ese silencio….

\- " _Yo te confiaría mi vida, pero… no podía ponerte en peligro y más por una persona en la cual yo me inmiscuí en sus asuntos. Y aun así la que recibiste la bala fuiste vos"_ –dijo y miró su hombro- " _¿aun te duele?"_ –y al querer tocarle se corrió nuevamente-

\- _"Eso no importa"_

\- _"CLARO QUE…"_

\- _"¿No te das cuenta que te amo?"_ –y Heiji la miró- " _si vos morías yo me iba con vos, así que esta estúpida protección no te hubiera servido de nada-_

\- _"No me arrepiento de nada Kazuha, y más si se trata de la mujer que más amo"_ –Kazuha lo miró sorprendido, y ante esto el moreno aprovechó para acercarla y probar esos labios que hacía bastante anhelaba- _"ahora nos volvemos y vamos a hablar correctamente"_

Ella solamente afirmó mientras sentía cómo la mano de su moreno la jalaba con algo de fuerza, quizás para que no escape.

Otra vez silencio….

Otra vez lo cortó él….

\- _"Kazuha"_ –llamando su atención- " _la próxima deja de ser tan ruidosa"_

\- _"¿Cómo?"_ –dijo desconcertada, perdiéndose lógicamente toda la atmósfera-

\- _"En el momento que empezaste a gritar gente pasaba por el lugar ¿sabes lo avergonzado que me sentí_?" –y ante eso la chica se soltó de la mano del moreno y cuando quiso irse él la alzó en brazos y siguieron rumbo, ahora si no iba a escaparse-.

Fin


	34. Chapter 34

Si peleas por tu chica trata que ella no te escuche:

No sabía en qué momento había aceptado ir de compras con su amada karateca. Es decir amaba los momentos que pasaba con ella, el tema es que cuando la "locura por las compras" la atacaba podía ir pasarse días en las tiendas y mercados.

Aunque algo si lo aliviaba y es que al ser Conan y no Shinichi, no tendría que cargar con todas las bolsas que se agenciaba en dichas compras. O bueno al menos ella no dejaba que su pequeño Conan cargue con tanto peso.

Ese día el de anteojos esperaba pacíficamente la salida de su "hermana mayor", mientras habla por celular con el detective de Osaka. Su charla había sido un constante pin-pon de burlas para con cada uno, donde el detective rejuvenecido le decía que si no se apuraba con su confesión la chica de moñas se cansaría y se iría con cualquier otro muchacho que fuese más amable con ella. Siendo rematado ese comentario con una amenaza, de que el día que lo vayan a ver en las finales de Kendo él mismo se encargaría de que Ran y Okita tengan un hermoso momento a solas si no cerraba su rejuvenecida boca. Sin mencionar claro, que ella con Shinichi estaban saliendo a su manera, juntos pero igualmente separados.

A Conan eso le hizo hinchar su vena que ya se venía inflando por la larga espera, y ante un grito de "ATREVETE Y MORIRAS HATTORI" al morocho detective colgó escuchándose de fondo la risita de este último.

\- " _Ese hombre me las pagará"_ –refunfuñó de manera audible por último-

\- " _¿Pasó algo Conan-kun?"_ –dejando al aludido helado al verla aparecer-

El mejor momento para volver claramente no era ese, pero como siempre, la vida le jugaba una mala pasada.

\- " _¿Hattori-kun hizo algo que te molestó?"_ \- insistió la castaña-

\- " _N-no Ran-neechan. Es solo que con Genta estábamos diciendo frases pa-para una obra"_ –claramente era la escusa más ridícula que había hecho nunca, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió sacado sus nervios-

\- " _¿Frases para una obra? Y entonces ¿por qué dijiste Hattori?"_

Shinichi estaba en un aprieto grande, la verdad que nunca se hubiera imaginado lo perspicaz que podría llegar a ser su novia. Y al momento que buscaba cómo desviar la conversación vio las bolsas que llevaba su chica.

\- " _Ran-neechan te llevo algunas bolsas deben estar muy pesadas"_ –dijo de la manera más infantil que pudo-

\- " _¿Eh?"_ –y al ver sus manos le sonrió al pequeño- _"no te hagas problema, yo puedo…"_

Y sin siquiera poder decir algo más sintió el tirón de dichas bolsas seguido de la mano del pequeño que la agarraba para que puedan volver a casa.

\- " _Solo déjame llevarlas"_ –dijo por último pero ya no como Conan sino como el flamante detective que ese cuerpo ocultaba-

El asombro de Ran era grande pero aun así lo dejó ser, porque el cansancio que tenía era grande y porque esa tierna expresión la hizo acordar a su amado detective. Y así empezaron a volver a su hogar.

\- " _Entonces dime ¿pasó algo con Hattori-kun?"_ –volvió a repetir de karateca sorprendiendo al "infante"-

" _Oe oe"_ pensó el pequeño, realmente esa chica no se rendía, podía ser por eso que no se cansó en esperarlo todavía.

Sonrió ante estos pensamientos, y al ver la expresión tan curiosa de la chica que esperaba su respuesta empezó a pensar otra excusa para no decirle que el motivo de ese grito y comentario que escuchó no eran nada más ni nada menos que otros de sus descontrolados celos.

Fin


	35. Chapter 35

Noche dura:

\- " _Ti-tien-nes qu-que irte. Ahora"_ –pronunció el detective del este a su amiga a duras penas mientras luchaba con el efecto de la droga que se estaba en ese momento, en ese bendito momento-

La Organización había sido rastreada por Shinichi ese día, y cuando él y Amoru estaban a punto de disparar al bendito jefe de esos seres despreciables, Gin aparecía arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo del oeste que, minutos antes salió corriendo a buscar a dicho sujeto. Era todo un suceso que dicho moreno no se halle muerto en esos momentos.

Su sonrisa se divisaba perfecta mientras miraba a Hattori y le apuntaba con una pistola. Esa despreciable sonrisa fue lo único que hizo que ambos detectives bajen sus armas mientras que el peli-platino "devolvía" el cuerpo del moreno.

Estaban acorralados, con uno de los suyos caídos, la policía no llegaba y para colmo las punzadas que comenzó a sentir en esos momentos el detective de Tokio indicaban una sola cosa, iba a volver a ser Conan y Gin y Vodka, el cual minutos antes había llegado también con una pistola en su mano, lo descubrirían y ahí sería su fin.

\- " _¿Qué pasa Bourbon_ , _tan débil sos para tener de aliados a dos mocosos, de los cuales ambos deberían estar muertos ahora mismo?"_

\- _¿Por qué no mataste a Hattori cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Dejar viva a gente "amenazante" no es tu estilo…Gin"_ –dijo sonriendo-

\- _"Considéralo como que hoy estaba de buen humor"_

\- _"¿No te das cuenta que has….. perdido?"_ –dijo Shinichi cada vez con más dificultad-

\- _"Creo que vos sos el famoso_ … _Kudo Shinichi…."_

\- _"….Tantei-san"_ –completó el detective-

Pero todo ese poco coraje que había obtenido ante esa constatación, se desvaneció al escuchar la única voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento

\- " _¿Ran?"_ –susurró con una expresión de horror que nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida-

\- " _Una señorita en la sala, esto será divertido"_ –dijo Vodka con una libidinosa sonrisa-

La figura apareció y se encontró de lleno con el arma de Gin. La cara de terror y sorpresa de la chica era una expresión que nunca olvidaría ni Shinichi ni el propio Gin en su vida.

\- _"Sos adorable pequeñ…"_

Y así sin más, un disparo, dos disparos, el sonido de la caída de un cuerpo sin vida y de otro cuerpo que apenas estaba tomando sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Un grito….

Correr fue en vano puesto que antes de que llegue la bala ya había atravesado el cuerpo de Vodka y el hombro de Gin, dejándolos muertos e inconsciente respectivamente. Shinichi se giró encontrando al salvador de su amada. Y ¿cómo dudar que la salve? Si era el ángel de esa despampanante rubia. Sonrió con gratitud.

\- _"RAN"_ –gritó con el poco aliento que tenía por la droga- " _Qu-…"_ -y tosió mientras cayó en el hombro de su novia- " _¡QUE INSENSATA! Era peligroso"_

\- _"Quiero que me expliques todo esto, pero primero nos vamos a un médico"_ \- fue una orden más que una proposición-

\- " _Ti-tien-nes qu-que irte. Ahora"_ –si ella ordenaba él también lo haría-

\- " _Sabes que no me voy…."_

Y así una última bala atravesaba el cuerpo de Ran, Gin… ante su último aliento mató a la mujer del chico que estuvo siendo su piedra en el zapato en este año, y murió por último.

\- " _¡RAN… RAAAAN!"_ –la zamarreaba para que no desista, para que no lo dejes-

Miró a su amada, y luego a su alrededor, encontrándose con su amigo, la amada de él y a Amuro los cuales también fueron disparados, pero no supo en qué momento sucedió, tal vez como solamente estaba pendiente de Ran bajó completamente la guardia respecto a Vermuth, ella podía salvar a Ran, pero los demás "intrusos" debían morir.

Ran, se movió un poco luego de un rato de agonía

\- _"Y-yo solo quería, que festejes este cumple años con migo… Shinich…."_ –y cayó rendida-

\- _"NO,, RAN_ …. RAN….RAAAAAAANN" –gritó el pequeño detective encontrándose en la cama de su amada, y viendo como ese sobresaltaba por el grito que había pegado-

\- _"¿Conan-kun estás bien? ¿has tenido otra pesadilla?"_ –preguntaba con preocupación-

¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Cómo que otra? Y luego de un silencio bastante extenso, recordó que justamente él fue a dormir con Ran porque esa noche había tenido una pesadilla, y ahora otra.

Vio la preocupada expresión de Ran, la cual le secaba el sudor de su frente y sonrió… Estaba viva. Así que se limitó a sonreír y se abrazó de su pecho. Quería sentir sus latidos… sentirla viva.

\- _"¿Co-Conan-kun?"_

\- _"Sólo quédate así Ran-neechan"_ –y se durmió por fin-

Si había tenido una noche muy dura… y había vuelto a romper su preciada regla número uno.

Fin


	36. Chapter 36

El mejor de los regalos:

Sus ojos fueron destapados en ese preciso instante encontrándose frente a ellos el objeto que más había anhelado en las últimas dos vacaciones.

La moto que estaba aparcada en frente de su casa brillaba al igual que sus verdes ojos en ese momento, sin mencionar su sonrisa de niño que también deslumbraba de brillo.

\- " _Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa hijo_ " –pronunció el jefe de policía, el cual se retractó al instante del comentario al ver la deslumbrante expresión de su hijo- " _Te lo mereces por haber resuelto tu primer caso_ " –dijo por último dándole una palmada en la espalda-

\- " _¿Y qué esperas hijo? Súbete"_ –animó su madre, la cual muy a gusto no estaba con el regalo, pero al ver la alegría de su único hijo empezó a convencerse con el mismo-

\- " _Cl-cla… muchas gracias"_ –y corrió para montarse lo más rápido posible-

La escena era sencillamente de un chico con juguete nuevo y de unos padres que miraban con completa alegría a dicho niño. Pero ninguno de los dos Hattoris mayores veía con tanta felicidad a Heiji como lo hacía Kazuha.

Ver a su amado amigo, y más amado que amigo, tan feliz la llenaba de suma alegría como si ella hubiera cumplido su sueño. Y es que si había cumplido su sueño, puesto que los sueños del morocho eran los suyos propios, solamente que nunca se lo diría al chico (sobre su cadáver se arriesgaría a decir algo tan vergonzoso y que Heiji se ría de ella de forma cruel).

Heizo miró a la chica de moña con suma gratitud, puesto que si… la mayoría de las cuotas de la moto las había pagado ella con el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido esas dos últimas vacaciones. Esto era un secreto entre los padres de Heiji y ella ¿Por qué? Sencillo Heiji era tan idiota a veces que era capaz de no aceptar algo tan grande viniendo de su amiga, puesto que sabía que la situación económica de ella era mucho más abaja que la de él, entonces nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- " _HEIJI_ " –gritó el hombre de la casa-

\- " _Dime_ "

\- " _Sube a Kazuha, seguramente está ansiosa por pasear un rato con vos"_ –y sacó a la chica de detrás del árbol donde miraba la escena, claramente con una expresión de sorpresa de ella-

\- " _¿Y por qué tendría que…?"_ –y se calló al ver la endemoniada expresión de sus padres-

\- " _O LA SUBES… O VERÁS HEI-CHAN"_ –amenazó su madre-

\- " _N-no se hagan problema señ…"_ –y también calló al ver la misma terrorífica expresión de los adultos ahora dirigido hacia ella-

\- " _PIENSA RAPIDO"_

Escuchó la chica y al ver de dónde vino la voz vio una dura bola que iba hacia ella y rápidamente la agarró para que no le pegue… era un casco

\- " _¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PA…?"_

\- _"APURATE Y SUBE, ya quiero andar" –_ le interrumpió con una sonrisa-

Vio esa hermosa sonrisa y en silencio se puso el casco y se sentó detrás de su amigo. Al sentarse algo pasó, y es que no sabía cómo agarrar a su amigo para no caerse. Tomó con suma vergüenza y un sonrojo notable su remera un poco con sus manos, y al avanzar siguió sintiéndose inestable. Harto ya, de varios intentos fallidos, el morocho tomó de sopetón los brazos de la chica y los rodeo a su cintura con un sonrojo incluso mayor que el de ella.

\- " _DEJA DE RETRASARME QUE ME QUIERO IR YA"_ –y arrancó antes que diga algo siquiera la chica-

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, lo que significaba que estuvieron todo el día paseando, todo el día compartiendo, y todo el día abrazados, algo que al menos el detective no olvidaría nunca, no solo por haber montado en el medio de transporte que tanto había anhelado, sino que era la primera vez que sentía el cuerpo de su amada amiga, y más amada que amiga, tan cerca, no cómo el quisiera pero casi.

Se bajaron una vez que vieron que ya era muy pasada la tarde, y antes de caminar hasta la casa de los Hattori se atrevió a agarrarle de la mano un momento.

\- _"Gracias"_ dijo entrelazando sus dedos, provocando un notorio sonrojo en la chica y en él claramente- _"Y antes de que te hagas la desentendida, sé que fuiste vos la que pagaste todo esto"_

\- _"¿Có-cómo…?"_

\- _"Soy un detective… no lo olvides: dos vacaciones trabajando a más no poder, para que me digas siempre que no tenías nada de dinero era muy sospechoso, aparte tus apuntes eran las facturas de los pagos que hacías"_ –y la miró con una sonrisa- " _te descubrí tontita"_

La luna que ya asomaba inmaculada divisó la sombra de dos jóvenes chicos que se abrazaban con mucho amor.

Fin


End file.
